EL PROTECTOR
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Él había cerrado su corazón, cuidar de una viuda y su hijastro lo llevaría a dar un giro a su trabajo y a su vida. MINI FIC
1. Chapter 1

El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.

**CAPITULO 1**

George Johnson se despertaba de golpe sudoroso había tenido esa pesadilla recurrente donde veía un rostro ensangrentado tendido sobre pasto a su alrededor veía lo que parecía un bosque, después todo era oscuridad, se levantó se tomó un vaso de agua, sé quedó mirando a través de la ventana, el cielo era estrellado, todo parecía estar en calma él deseaba que esa tranquilidad permaneciera y no lo que semanas atrás le tenía preocupado.

Por la mañana recibiría en su departamento a su amigo William A. Andrew, solo en él podía depositar la seguridad de la señora Candy White viuda de Sharma y su hijastro de ocho años Amul Sharma, él sabía que la vida de Candy corría peligro, en el momento mismo que su esposo falleció en ese accidente de helicóptero. Faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera la pesadilla había interrumpido su sueño, era mejor darse un baño para relajarse.

A las ocho en punto llegaba un Mercedes Benz negro. Descendía un caballero con gafas, su melena a la altura de los hombros rubia, un traje azul marino que lo hacía verse más imponente.

— ¡Buenos días! Mi buen amigo George Johnson.

— ¡William! Parece que fue ayer que te cambie los pañales.

— Muy gracioso George. Ambos caballeros se saludan con un fuerte abrazo.

— Pasa pasa estás en tu casa, desayunemos primero, y me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida desde la última vez que nos vimos hace tres años en Londres.

— Bueno sabes que vivo al día, estoy de vacaciones por el momento hasta que mis servicios sean requeridos.

— Eso me deja tranquilo, necesito gente de mi entera confianza… Sabes que no te pediría este favor si la persona no estuviera en peligro ella y su hijastro. Tus honorarios se te pagarían el doble o más.

— ¿De quién estamos hablando? — De la viuda y el hijo de Amul Sharma.

— Mi estimado amigo esas son palabras mayores. ¿Qué sabes del accidente?

— A raíz del accidente empecé atar cabos, tengo mis contactos, aunque la familia dijo en la rueda de prensa que había sido un desafortunado accidente, no me trague ese cuento, vino la lectura del testamento donde la viuda es heredera de la mitad de la fortuna, además de ser la albacea del hijastro prácticamente ella manejara toda la fortuna de su esposo.

— ¿Hay alguien más en tu departamento?

— No, la señora que hace la limpieza hoy no viene estamos solos.

— Bien, no quiero oídos externos.

— Te puedes imaginar el caos que se armó con esa jugada del señor Sharma, eso no es todo, él se casó con una norteamericana la familia se opuso, pero el quedo prendado de la belleza e inteligencia de Candy White a pesar de que le dobla la edad ella tiene veinte cinco años y el rondaba los cuarenta y cinco, se pudiera pensar que acepto casarse por el dinero, pero ella es una mujer preparada, se recibió con honores finalizo sus estudios antes de tiempo, se ganó una beca es egresada de la universidad de Yale, hija única su madre falleció después de dar a luz, su padre falleció hace dos años después de una larga enfermedad que lo mantuvo los últimos meses entrando y saliendo del hospital, estos gastos fueron cubiertos en su totalidad por el señor Sharma, me consta que fue amor a primera vista se conocieron en New york en una junta de negocios, era la única mujer imposible no fijarse en ella es de una belleza que te deja sin aliento, hace un año que se habían casado y pareciera que nada podía opacar esa felicidad, el pequeño Amul la adora él es un chico especial.

— ¿Y qué hay de su otra madre?

— Esa es la parte dolorosa, al parecer Amul tiene un delirio por la belleza americana, Chantal a diferencia de Candy, todo parece indicar que ella si se casó por los ceros en su cuenta. Antes de los tres años al pequeño Amul empezó con problemas con su desarrollo para caminar, sentarse, síntomas que su madre pasó por alto la niñera a cargo se lo hizo saber a tiempo, pero prefirió cerrarse en su burbuja de derroche, viajes, tratamientos estéticos que terminaron por cambiar el rostro, que su propio hijo llego a desconocer que era su madre, lo veía solo unos minutos por día si estaba en casa, la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba en Europa, el padre de viaje por negocios, el niño fue relegado a ser un mueble, llego a convertirse en un estorbo para la madre. Cuando el niño enfermo fue que se enteraron que su desarrollo sería diferente a los otros niños, Amul necesitaría cuidados especiales. A los tres meses del diagnóstico ella pidió el divorcio, el padre al enterarse por la niñera que ella había puesto al tanto a la madre de la salud del niño, y que ella hizo caso omiso, en una de las cláusulas del contratado de matrimonio especifica si la madre descuida a unos de los hijos, y lo pone en riesgo, no recibiría absolutamente nada al momento de divorcio. Amul dejo especificado que el viajaría constantemente y la salud y bienestar de sus hijos quedaría en manos de la madre.

El daño que le ocasiono al niño por no recibir cuidados especiales a tiempo hizo más lento su desarrollo, hasta que llego Candy a sus vidas, el pequeño no es ni la sombra de cómo estaba al momento del divorcio, las ganas de vivir y salir adelante realmente me tienen sorprendido, a pesar de sus limitaciones tiene un don para el dibujo dentro de dos meses su obra será expuesta en el museo Godavari, hasta el momento no se ha cancelado el evento.

Candy se avoco al niño busco los mejores especialistas, la niñera sigue a cargo pero hay personal alrededor del niño. Si te preguntas por la familia de sangre… No les interesa hacerse cargo de Amul, pero se pelean por ser el albacea de él. La familia hace tiempo se estableció en New York, los padres llegaron con sus tres hijos las tradiciones no están muy presentes en todos los miembros de la familia, han vivido aquí desde pequeños, pero han tenido roces con sus tíos en la India, Amul hijo al ser el heredero de la cuantiosa fortuna de la industria de textiles y la Petroquímica, su tío Nandin quiere la custodia, son dos hermanos con los que Candy tendrá que luchar. Amul era el hermano menor, pero el más zagas para los negocios, él incremento su fortuna por encima de sus hermanos, Amul padre al ver la dedicación de Candy por su hijo, no firmó un contrato de matrimonio y la dejo absolutamente a cargo de todos los bienes sin pensarlo. Candy no estaba enterada de esto hasta que fue leído el testamento. Candy y yo tenemos una clave cuando queremos hablar sin terceros o hay sospecha de peligro, no sé si Amul presentía su muerte tres días antes de hacer ese viaje me encargo a su hijo y a su esposa.

— Sospechas que los hermanos tuvieron algo que ver en el accidente.

— Sin duda alguna mis sospechas recaen en Nandin el hermano mayor, Yamir hace lo que su hermano le dice, a diferencia de Amul que era de carácter nunca se dejó someter por su hermano mayor. Esto es lo que encontró el detective.

— Me estas ahorrando el trabajo. Al parecer a los hermanos les gustan las americanas, que hay de la amante.

— Está limpia, solo el despilfarro que hace a manos llenas, mientras la esposa abnegada espera a su esposo en casa.

— Las esposas… ¿Hay algún problema entre ellas?

— No pueden ver a Candy, pero se mantienen al margen. La amante es en la que tengo vigilancia, por seguridad las esposas siempre andan con chófer y ellos son de mi entera confianza.

— Sabes que no duro mucho con la persona que me contrata, una vez resuelto el problema tengo que partir.

— Y soy el más interesado en que se resuelva a la brevedad, por la tranquilidad mía, de Candy y el pequeño.

— ¿Ella sabe de mí?

— Sí, hable con ella y las sospechas del accidente, al principio se alteró. Como le dije que había que cambiar al personal de la casa completamente, solo dejaríamos al personal del niño, si hay sospecha de uno de ellos, se buscara otro de confianza. Eso te lo dejaría a ti con tu ojo felino. Ya se liquidó al personal restante.

— ¿Estabas seguro de que aceptaría el trabajo?

— Por supuesto, eras la persona indicada para cuidar a una dama en peligro y a su hijo.

— Sabes mi forma de trabajar Johnson, ¿esperas a alguien?

— Sí, es Candy pasemos a la biblioteca.

— George, aquí estoy puntual, ya llegó la persona espero que podamos llevarnos bien y trabajar, estoy preocupada por Amul y el evento próximo no pienso cambiarlo, sabes cómo se esforzó para terminar su trabajo, aunque la última pintura es un secreto no ha dejado que la vea.

— Si ya está aquí, pasemos a la biblioteca. Albert revisaba la información que le había dado George del accidente donde falleció Amul Sharma. Cuando le llego un ligero aroma a flores, muy sutil, un aroma suave que hizo levantar su vista, para encontrarse con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en su vida acompañados por una sonrisa encantadora. El tiempo se detuvo solo eran ellos dos, George pensó que tal vez por primera vez William Albert Andrew, tardaría más en su trabajo.

— William ella es Candy Sharma.

— Encantado señora. Candy solo asistió con la cabeza no se imaginaba que el guardaespaldas fuera una persona bastante atractiva.

— George ya me puso al tanto de la situación, solo tiene que firmar el contrato donde solicita mis servicios, esto será guardado en un lugar seguro no se preocupe.

— ¿Puedo leerlo?

— Por su puesto tómese su tiempo.

Albert seguía leyendo el informe, pero su corazón estaba agitado sabía que la presencia de Candy lo había aturdido, no era bueno para el trabajo que desempeñaba pues requiere de toda su concentración para cuidar a la persona que está protegiendo. Simulando un suspiro que se podía pensar que era por lo que leía.

— Señor Andrew, en la pregunta ¿sino acato ordenes el contrato queda invalido?

— ¿Que duda tiene señora Sharma? Si yo le digo no puede salir sin escolta, debe obedecerme si lo hace se expone usted a que le pase algo grave, eso sería malo para mí. Hasta el momento no he tenido ningún deceso. No quiero que sea la primera.

En las otras cláusulas es importante que la casa esté sola, para que pueda hacer uso de ella en cuanto a la seguridad que habrá dentro de ella, nadie entra y nadie sale sin que sea visto. Es personal de mi entera confianza que hará los arreglos adecuados he trabajo con ellos por muchos años.

— Aquí dice que tiene treinta y cinco años, pero parece más joven.

— Me halaga con su comentario. Un Albert sonriente que puso nerviosa a Candy, George era un simple espectador.

— ¿Cuánto tardara en hacer los arreglos?

— Una semana viendo los planos de la casa. Tiene un inconveniente.

— ¿Dónde viviré en ese tiempo?

— En la suite de un hotel me haré cargo de todo no se preocupe. También se de los cuidados especiales del niño, ¿hay alguien del personal a cargo de Amul, que no le de confianza?

— No, confió en ellos pero si usted nota algo me lo dirá ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— Estoy de acuerdo con sus honorarios pero agregaría un porcentaje más George se encargara de eso.

— El personal que estará a cargo de usted para traslados, también es de mi entera confianza. ¿Requiere que haya una dama en su seguridad? ¿Sabe usted defensa personal? ¿Puede disparar un arma?

— Usted es el que se encarga de eso.

— Efectivamente, pero hay que ver todos los panoramas que usted pueda disparar un arma en caso de que yo quede herido, seria entre vivir o morir. ¿Qué escogería usted?

— Entiendo señor ¿Lo han herido?

— Sí, es parte de mi trabajo, pero procuro que el otro quede peor que yo.

— No sé usar un arma pero defensa personal si.

— ¿Qué tipo de defensa?

— Taekwon-Do, es suficiente para usted.

— Una disciplina que permite generar seguridad y perseverancia. Puede mostrarme sus habilidades.

— ¡Aquí!

— Trae ropa deportiva, vamos deme su mejor patada.

— ¿Está seguro?

— Vamos no tenga miedo.

Candy sin pensarlo tomo impulso, gira y avienta la patada que apenas alcanza a esquivar Albert, no se reponía cuando recibe la segunda, acertando Candy a la altura de su brazo, haciéndolo tambalear. Candy se acerca preocupada, movimiento que aprovecha Albert, pero Candy no había bajado la guardia, consejo que le había dado su amigo coreano Min Ho «nunca Candy bajes la guardia en un combate hasta que tu atacante no pueda pararse» Albert la quiso sostener de los brazos pero Candy fue más rápida, Albert la volvió a sostener derribándole quedando arriba de ella, Candy usa sus piernas para apretarlo por la cintura, diciéndole aquí puedo romperte la nariz con mi frente. Albert no escuchaba tener el rostro cerca de Candy sentir su aliento, el aroma de su perfume lo había hechizado. Un carraspeo de George lo saco de su ensueño a donde se había transportado y no querer regresar, solo se imaginaba teniendo a una rubia de ojos verdes en sus brazos.

Él se levanta, Candy lo seguía apretando por la cintura. — Me puede soltar. Dedicándole esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Candy diera un vuelco.

— Disculpa ¿te lastime?

— Falto poco. Estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantar. ¿Quién te enseño? Es la primera vez que una mujer me derriba, afortunadamente solo tenemos un testigo y es de confianza, guardara el secreto. Viendo a George que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Un amigo que conocí en la High school, Min Ho.

— Coreano.

— Sí, él iba a competencias una vez me invito le dije que quería aprender.

— Hay que agradecerle a tu amigo. Solo falta enseñarte a disparar.

— No quisiera traer un arma conmigo.

— Te hará falta créeme no sabemos quién está detrás del accidente de tu esposo.

— De acuerdo. Dijo Candy mirando a George con una súplica.

— Es por tu seguridad Candy, ya te había mencionado que eso podía ayudarte en caso de verte en peligro.

—No es necesario tener a una mujer a mi lado como seguridad, señor Andrew.

— Si está de acuerdo con lo firmado, me gustaría ir la residencia ahora mismo.

— Traje a mi chófer, usted nos seguirá.

Candy se despide de George y se dirige a la salida, George detiene unos segundos a Albert.

— ¿De verdad te derribó?

— Es muy buena y muy hermosa. Ante ese comentario de su amigo George quedo satisfecho y pensado que tal vez tendría que ir a una boda próximamente.

**Departamento de Florence **

— Mi amor no te espera hasta el siguiente mes.

— No estás contenta de verme.

— Por supuesto cariño.

Florence vestida con un negligé rojo transparente.

— Siempre estas lista para mí y eso me encanta. Dijo Nandin quitándose la ropa.

Mira lo que te he traído. El regalo que siempre le hacia Nandin a su amante cada que la visitaba consistía en un juego de joyas, que Florencia guardaba celosamente ella estaba consiente que en cualquier momento podía ser dejada y tenía que asegurar su futuro, después de cinco años de ser la preferida de Nandin, sus joyas estaban valuadas para vivir bien sin trabajar, además se había comprado un departamento a escondidas de su amante.

Abrazada de Nandin, acariciándole su pecho ella no pudo negarse a ser su chica especial se había enamorado de su chequera, ella desde que conoció a los hermanos se había enamorado de Amul era el más guapo y carismático de los hermanos pero él era fiel a su esposa Chantal, cuando se enteró de su divorcio quiso conquistarlo, pero Amul fue muy claro con ella « él no podía siquiera mirar con otros ojos a la mujer de su hermano» se conformó con el hermano mayor.

— Y no me has dicho porque te adelantaste.

— Me entere que Candy despidió al personal de la casa, solo se quedó con los del pequeño Amul, alquilo la suite del hotel Scott por una semana. No sé qué se trae entre manos.

— Y porque no hablas con ella y llegas a un acuerdo con la educación del niño.

— Mi esposa no está dispuesta hacerse cargo de él, mi hermano hizo su fortuna sin nuestra ayuda debo reconocer lo bueno que era en los negocios.

— Puedes obligar a tu esposa, y así ser el albacea de Amul él nunca podrá hacerse cargo de todo lo que su padre hizo. Que no tengo idea de los negocios que haya hecho.

— Créeme que es bastante, la fábrica de textiles y la Petroquímica, Yamir y yo le vendimos nuestras acciones calculamos mal el alcance que tenía la industria de textiles y solo nos quedamos con el negocio de bienes raíces. La fortuna que hizo fue por sus logros, sentí… envidia en su momento. Verlo en las revistas de negocios y economía como el rey midas, dando conferencias a las nuevas generaciones.

— Cada hermano es diferente, tal vez lo lleva en los genes, tu padre era igual.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy un perdedor?

— No es eso mi amor, no te exaltes, tal vez deberías de dejar el vicio de las apuestas y concentrarte en tus negocios.

— Ya te estas cansando de mí, Florence.

— Sabes que te adoro, nunca me cansaría de ti.

— Hazme lo que me gusta ya sabes cómo…

— Así te gusta.

— Eres… única.

**Hotel Scott **

—Candy, puedo pedir más helado.

— Todo el que quieras hijo.

— ¿Y después puedo entrar a la piscina?

— A la piscina no todavía, no quisiera que enfermaras días antes de tu exposición, no me vas a decir que es la pintura secreta.

— No Candy, pero es mi mejor obra de arte.

— Esperare a verla en el museo, ya está todo arreglado, sabes la prensa está muy interesada en tu trabajo, tal vez quieran entrevistarte.

— Solo daré entrevista en el museo, no quiero a la prensa sensacionalista a mí alrededor.

— Eres un chico muy inteligente Amul.

— Eso dijo Albert.

— ¡Albert!

— Sí, el nuevo guardaespaldas que te cuidara.

— Ah, ya son amigos entonces.

— Si somos amigos, me mandara hacer una silla más equipada.

— Esa es otra buena noticia.

— ¡Buenas tardes!

— ¡Albert! Dijo entusiasmado Amul.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Tener un hijo es una bendición.**_

_**Se dice que nadie nace sabiendo ser padres...**_

_**No quise ahondar en la salud de Amul porque cada niño es único, tienen esas ganas de salir adelante, tal vez no pueda leer, escribir, escuchar, bailar, ver, caminar pero puede desarrollar otras habilidades.**_

_**Nos leemos XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

Nandin había pedido a Candy verla, con el pretexto de saludar a su sobrino se había presentado en la residencia pero no lo dejaron pasar, hecho que le había molestado llamándole la atención al personal de seguridad que estaba custodiando la casa.

— Señora Sharma.

— Si, señor Andrew.

— Pronto llegara su cuñado es importante que use el micrófono oculto y cualquier cosa no dude en hacérmelo saber con nuestro código de seguridad.

— ¿Cuñada que hermosa estás?

— ¡Bienvenido! ¿Vino Alisha contigo?

— No, estoy aquí por negocios, estarán presentes en la exposición de Amul, sin falta.

— Eso me deja tranquila, Amul necesita convivir con sus primos.

— Eso no sería problema si decidieras radicar en Londres. Lo dijo con una sonrisa que ha Candy le incómodo.

— Sabes perfectamente que mi difunto esposo prefirió vivir aquí y respetare su decisión, desde aquí puede darle seguimiento a los negocios y tengo a George a mi lado.

— Querida yo podría estar a cargo de los negocios de mi hermano.

— Para que tú te dediques al cuidado de mi sobrino.

— Hasta el día de hoy el cuidado de Amul no ha sido problema para mí. Amul no deja de sorprenderme cada día con su entusiasmo y las ganas de vivir.

— Piénsalo cuñada, podrías viajar con él disfrutar del dinero que te dejo mi hermano.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir exactamente, Nandin? Que me case con tu hermano por el dinero, que equivocado estas.

— Es lo que pensamos.

— Es lo que pensaron ¿Quiénes?

— Cómo no te embarazaste de Amul.

— No tengo que darte explicaciones del porque decidimos esperar, pero te las daré para que te quites esa idea que me case por dinero. Amul y yo decidimos esperar porque me avoque a buscar los mejores especialistas para el pequeño Amul aunque no lleva mi sangre lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, sabes de los muchos viajes que hicimos al extranjero Londres, Francia, Japón… Embarazada no iba a poder moverme solo en Londres estuvimos tres meses, en Francia dos meses, ahí no fueron sus esposas Alisha y Yalitza para ofrecerse a ayudarme y ustedes tampoco, me quedaba sola con Amul porque mi esposo tenía que trabajar y regresaba con nosotros a donde quiera que estuviéramos viendo especialistas.

¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes? Ni una sola llamada para preguntar por la salud del niño, muere mi esposo y ahora si quieren cuidarlo. Se perfectamente que tu esposa no me tolera y tampoco quiere hacerse cargo de la custodia de Amul.

— Eso puede cambiar, hablare con Alisha ella entenderá.

— La custodia así como la fortuna de Amul la tengo yo, eso ya lo vieron con los abogados y no daré marcha atrás, no permitiré que Amul vuelva a ser un mueble más de la casa.

— Piénsalo cuñada.

— Puedo tomar eso como una amenaza.

— Tengo que irme.

— ¿No vas a ver a tu sobrino?

— Tengo una cita y se me hace tarde.

Candy se levantó y se sirvió una copa de vino, está sumergida en sus pensamientos recordando a su esposo, cuando se conocieron.

«No me imagine que una mujer fuera capaz de desenvolverse en un mundo de hombres, señorita Candy White»

Por el reflejo de la ventana pudo ver a Albert de pie, su corazón dio un vuelco tenía que controlarse.

«Qué te pasa Candy, tienes que controlarte apenas lo acabas de conocer, y mi esposo… »

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su esposo.

— Lo hizo muy bien señora.

— Señor Andrew, podemos dejar los formalismos.

— Siempre trato de mantener una distancia de respeto con mi empleador. Pero si tú lo deseas puedo hacer una excepción.

Candy se voltea sorprendida Albert estaba cerca de ella.

— Me parece mejor William.

— Puedes llamarme Albert me gusta más.

— Muy bien Albert, que piensas de mi cuñado.

— Él está interesado en el dinero, tengo mis contactos y su estado financiero deja mucho que decir.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

— Apuesta grandes cantidades de dinero, esos son los negocios que viene a ver a New York y las Vegas.

Sus finanzas están por quedar en números rojos, el gasto que hace la familia no tiene control. Y no sé…

— Se refiere a su amante, lo sé no tiene que ocultarlo creo que la única que no lo sabe es Alisha. Pero no soy quien para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

— Crees que el accidente de mi esposo fue provocado.

— Estoy trabajando en eso, pero salir a decir que fue un accidente sin concluir la investigación es muy sospechoso.

— Bien, quiero llevar a mi hijo al parque.

— De acuerdo preparare la salida.

Se cumplía una semana de su estancia en el hotel, el más feliz en regresar era Amul deseaba ver esa pintura que tenía guardada, nadie podía entrar a esa habitación sin su autorización.

— Candy.

— Si Amul.

— Ya quiero estar en casa.

— Pronto llegaremos y nuestra rutina será la misma.

— ¿Vas con George a trabajar?

— Así es, quieres ir conmigo a la oficina algún día.

— Me encantaría acompañarte.

— No sé diga más lo planearemos.

Llegaban a la residencia, Amul sorprendido porque el portón que nunca funcionaba estaba cerrado.

— ¡Candy arreglaron el portón!

— Siempre me ha parecido hermoso el diseño. Me alegro que lo hayan reparado.

— Además hay cámaras.

— Recuerda lo que hemos hablado de la seguridad.

— No lo he olvidado y tampoco mi contraseña.

Candy entro a la estancia no vio las cámaras dentro, Amul fue llevado a su habitación para su terapia.

— Albert acompáñame al despacho.

— Tú dirás Candy.

— ¿Dónde están colocadas las cámaras?

— Me puedes acompañar, por aquí por favor te presentare el nuevo personal.

Ellos son Edgar, Frederick y Mateo, desde esta habitación se vigilara, aquí están las pantallas.

— Pusieron cámaras…

— En las habitaciones no, solo en los pasillos, alrededor de la casa.

**En un suburbio de New York **

— Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido Nan.

— Te he repetido mil veces que no me gusta que me digas Nan.

— De acuerdo Nandin, traes el dinero.

— Una parte, la otra mitad al terminar el trabajo.

— No quieres esperar, esta reciente la muerte de tu hermano sería muy sospechoso que a la viuda le pase un accidente. Antes de la muerte de tu hermano regresaste a Londres para despistar, ¿regresaras a vivir a New York?

— Por el momento no, y los accidentes pasan todos los días, mi sobrino no debe ser tocado. Pero mi cuñada debe desaparecer así podré reclamar la custodia de Amul.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu hermano?

— Él hará lo que le ordene.

— Si tú lo dices.

— En dos semanas será la exposición de mi sobrino en el museo Gadavari, quiero que vayan, ella ha cambiado a su seguridad. Y no pierdan detalle de sus movimientos.

— Así se hará.

**Londres**

— Yamir es necesario estar presente en la exposición de tu sobrino, solo son unas mugrosas pinturas. Sabes que tenía mis planes para ir Francia.

— Yalitza, he visto las pinturas de Amul me han cautivado debo reconocer que Candy es una buena madre aunque él no lleve su sangre.

— Tú también caerás en las redes de su encanto, querido.

— Con tus celos de nuevo mujer, sino quieres acompañarme me iré con mis hijos ellos deben estar con su primo.

— ¿Por qué regresamos a Londres? Estábamos en New York.

— Así lo sugirió Nandin, para que la ausencia de mi hermano fuera menos dolorosa, seguir en New York era más difícil para mí.

— Siempre haces lo que dice tu hermano, Amul era diferente.

— Mi hermano hizo su fortuna solo, nosotros lo hicimos aun lado, yo seguí a mi hermano mayor, pero Amul siempre tuvo visión para los negocios. La Petroquímica le rindió mejores frutos, incrementaron su fortuna, aparte está la de textiles.

Y nosotros somos la firma de bienes raíces Sharma, las empresas solo llevan el nombre aunque no estén vinculadas.

* * *

Candy estaba tratando de leer un libro, pero no podía habían ido por la tarde por la pinturas de Amul para la exposición, desde la vista de su cuñado Nandin no dejaba de sentirse inquieta, cerro el libro, salió de la habitación se olvidó por un momento de las cámaras y de ponerse su bata, fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

En la habitación de mando estaba Albert revisando las cámaras. Edgar, Frederick y Mateo descansaban en la pequeña habitación. Cuando vio movimiento en la planta alta amplio la imagen en pantalla, viendo a Candy en un camisón blanco con encaje a media pierna, su cabellera alborotada se quedó sin aliento.

«¡Cielos, es una mujer hermosa!» Cambio de cámara, pero en la pantalla seguía el recorrido de Candy a la cocina, cuando se percata que Candy empieza hacer movimientos con sus brazos desesperada, no lo piensa y sale rumbo a la cocina entrando de golpe.

— ¿Estás bien Candy?

— ¡Oh, Albert! Candy jalando su camisón con las mejillas rojas. Eh eh, si Albert baje por un vaso de leche pero me olvide de la seguridad. Albert se quita su saco y se lo acomoda, gesto que agradece Candy.

— Gracias no volverá a repetirse, siento haberte preocupado.

— Es mi trabajo. Le dijo con una sonrisa que ponía nerviosa a Candy.

En la habitación de la seguridad se había despertado Mateo

— Andrew que se me hace que ya te flecharon. Albert imaginando que uno de los chicos ya estaba en las cámaras, miro hacia ella con una mirada seria y salió de la cocina.

— ¡Buenos días, Candy!

—¡Buenos días! Listo para el momento esperado, tengo curiosidad por ver la pintura.

— Ya falta poco Candy no comas ansias.

— ¿Quieres salir al jardín después de desayunar?

— No, prefiero empezar arreglarme, no quiero fatigarme.

— Entonces te pondremos más guapo.

— Soy guapo Candy.

— Si, el niño más guapo que haya visto. Se acercó Candy para darle un beso en ambas mejillas.

— Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, también lo decía mi padre.

— No hay que estar tristes.

En teatro Gadavari empezaba el movimiento el evento estaba programado para el mediodía, la prensa hacia su arribo.

Candy había elegido un vestido corto con rosas estampadas, sin manga. Amul la vio y se quedó sorprendido, es como se la había imaginado.

— Es hora de partir Candy, Amul.

— Si Albert ya estamos listos, Candy se ve hermosa… ¿Verdad Albert?

Albert sintió que se sonrojo, sintiendo la mirada de Amul que esperaba su respuesta.

— Si es muy hermosa. Candy no escucho porque Albert se lo dijo cerca del oído a Amul.

Al llegar al lugar la prensa empezó con los flashes, haciendo que Amul se intimidara, pero la mano de Candy y la sonrisa de ella le dieron confianza.

Entraron tomados de la mano, Sofía la niñera empuja la silla de ruedas, Albert y Edgar iban atrás de Candy, Frederick a lado de Sofía.

Amul mira la cámara.

— Señores les pido respeto. Decía George Johnson.

— Unas palabras Amul, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Algo nervioso, es la primera vez que tengo un micrófono enfrente.

— ¿Qué nos puedes platicar de tus obras? ¿Por qué pintar paisajes?

— Mi entorno desde pequeño ha estado rodeado de paisajes, cuando estoy cerca de la ventana veo un paisaje, aves pasando, las ramas de los árboles moviéndose, gente caminado, luces, estrellas dependiendo si es de noche o de día, si voy en automóvil veo una colina, agua y quisiera poder tocar todo con mis manos, y correr hacia a esa colina, esas imágenes vienen a mi mente y las plasmo doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

— Sabemos que tu padre lo trajeron de pequeño a Estados Unidos, el una vez contesto que no era una familia que siguiera las tradiciones.

— Así es.

— ¿Hay un paisaje de la India?

— Sí, hay varios es el lugar de origen de mi padre.

— Sabemos que lo recaudado formara parte de una fundación.

— Es correcto, para la fundación Amul Sharma White.

Candy al escuchar el nombre de la fundación tuvo que contener las lágrimas, ella lo quería como su verdadero hijo.

— Quiero que los niños reciban atención inmediata para que su desarrollo no se vea afectado, a mi lado esta una gran mujer que me ha aceptado como soy. Ella es la que me ha impulsado a buscar mis sueños. Candy White mi madre.

— Amul, hijo. Candy se agacho para abrazarlo ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas. George Johnson miro sonriente a Amul y le hizo un guiño. Albert estaba conmovido por las palabras de Amul.

— Gracias Amul, soy Edward Salinas de la cadena TVC sabemos que no debes fatigarte.

— Gracias a ti.

Sofía guiaba a Amul a su paso recibía saludos y felicitaciones.

— Amul estamos sorprendidos con tus pinturas.

— ¡Tío! Mis primos.

— Ellos no pudieron venir pero te mandan saludos.

— Gracias. Dijo Amul pero no quería que sus tíos vieran el dolor que le causaba estar lejos de la familia de su padre, puso su mejor sonrisa.

La persona encargada de la exposición se acerca a Amul y le dice que la pintura de su madre ha sido comprada al doble, y el comprador quiere mantener el anonimato.

— ¿De verdad? Sofía llévame a donde está la pintura "Dulce Mirada", mamá ven conmigo.

La pintura era una mujer rubia sentada en el pasto descalza sobre una colina, recargada en un árbol con un vestido estampados de rosas rosa pálido, la sonrisa sincera y mirada dulce era la imagen de Candy. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

Me sorprendí madre cuando te vi con el vestido de rosas, así te imagine.

— Por eso no querías enseñármela hijo.

— Era una sorpresa. Albert no perdía de vista a los cuñados de Candy, le pareció ver que Nandin cruzaba palabra con una persona que no alcanzaba a distinguir, le dio instrucciones a Frederick para que se fijara en el sujeto.

— La comprare.

— Ya está vendida señora.

— ¿¡cómo!?

— Si mamá ya está vendida pero te haré otra.

— Mamá ya me siento cansado.

— De acuerdo vamos a despedirnos hijo los invitados entenderán no te preocupes sé que deseas estar más tiempo pero tu salud esta primero.

— Nandin, Yamir nosotros nos retiramos Amul tiene que descansar.

— Candy. Dijo Yamir. Me gustaría visitarlos mañana.

— De acuerdo te esperamos para desayunar.

— Rebeca nos vamos.

— Si señora no se preocupe las pinturas han sido vendidas por arriba del precio estimado. ¡Felicitaciones Amul!

— Gracias Rebeca.

Llegaban a la residencia Amul era cargado por Albert que se había quedado dormido, en el trayecto.

— Sofía cuando despierte hay que darle sus alimentos.

— Si, señora.

— Gracias Albert, puedes retirarte. George me acompañas.

— Dime Candy.

— Sabes que negocios lleva Nandin aquí.

— Ninguno Candy, solo esta con Florence. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

— No hay manera que puedan quitarme a Amul.

— No, tú lo adoptaste le diste tu apellido, hoy me dio satisfacción escucharlo decirte madre.

— Si no sabes la alegría que me dio. Voy a descansar un rato, ¿te quedaras a cenar?

— No puedo negarme a cenar con ustedes.

— Frederick que averiguaste de la persona que estuvo cerca de Nandin.

— Estoy descargando la cámara disimulaban no conocerse pero su movimientos corporales decían lo contrario.

— Bien cuando lo tengas me avisas, voy a estar con George.

Candy llegaba a su habitación, vio el saco de Albert lo acerco a su nariz… su fragancia impregnada lo cierto era que no quería devolverlo.

— Si señora.

— Mary lleva el saco del señor Andrew a su habitación.

Caía la noche, Candy se puso un pijama de dos piezas tomo una manta y salió al jardín, unos ojos azules la observaban a distancia. Albert se debatía entre acercarse o quedarse admirándola.

— ¿Otra vez insomnio, Candy?

— ¡Albert!

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Albert puedo hacerte una pregunta.

— Las que quieras.

— ¿Cómo conociste a George?

— Humm bueno él es como un padre para mí, quede huérfano a temprana edad fui llevado a un orfanato, a los ocho años del cual me escape… vivía en la calle robe el bolso de una señora y corrí tenía dos días que no me alimentaba, solo quería tomar prestado para comprarme una hamburguesa, cuando choque con George me quito el bolso, la señora se acercó George le pidió que revisara si faltaba algo que él lo repondría y le entrego una tarjeta.

Después me llevo a comer una hamburguesa bueno fueron dos que me comí como si fuera a morir después de terminar esa deliciosa comida. Me llevo a su casa, me compro ropa y después me metió a un internado, él pago mis estudios en las vacaciones iba por mí y me quedaba con él, estás sorprendida.

— Bueno sé que George es una gran persona tengo tres años de conocerlo pero de su vida privada se poco, siempre se ha mantenido receloso de compartir algo personal. No tenías familia que viera por ti de pequeño.

— Sí, pero tenían sus propios problemas que preferí que me llevaran a un orfanato.

— ¿Por qué elegiste cuidar las espaldas de la personas?

— Es algo que me gusta, estudie economía y finanzas, tengo facilidad para los idiomas, durante mi formación académica me gustaba el deporte, así como tu practique defensa personal, aprendí a usar diferentes tipos de armas, conocí a un chico siempre andaba con seguridad y eso me llamo la atención. Al principio George no quería pero después termino aceptando.

— Así que él te hablo de mí y Amul.

— Él los estima bastante.

— Si nosotros también. Todo sería más fácil si mi esposo viviera, su familia piensa que me case por dinero.

— El peligro estaría presente de todas formas su hermano Nandin seria siendo un problema.

— Si es lo que dice George. Dijo Candy con nostalgia. Que descanses Albert.

Una semana después en el departamento de George, se encontraba Albert y Candy.

— Candy lo que voy a decirte quiero que te lo tomes tranquila.

— Tú dirás George. Candy suspiro.

— Llegaron los resultados de la investigación del accidente, fueron cambiadas unas piezas que no cumplían con el estándar de seguridad ya habían quedado obsoletas para ser usadas en la aviación. Se interrogo a las personas que hicieron el cambio, se checaron sus estados de cuentas con depósitos que superan por mucho su salario, están detenidos por ser cómplices de asesinato.

— Y sabes quién les pago.

— Solo lo conocen como Rosco pero por la descripción que hicieron con cuerda con el hombre que estaba con Nandin en el museo.

— ¡Cielos George! Estaban cerca, si les doy todo yo puedo sacar adelante a Amul él tiene un fideicomiso que le dejo su padre, conseguiré trabajo soy una mujer preparada, no quiero que nada le pase.

— No es a él al que quieren sino quitarte de en medio a ti. Y Nandin sabe de sobra que Amul solo quiere estar contigo, si tú no estás que otra opción tiene el pequeño Amul.

— George tu sabes que si me pasa algo, Amul quedaría a tu cuidado.

De regreso a la residencia Sharma, Albert se dirige a la habitación de Mateo y Frederick.

— ¿Qué me tienen con respecto a Rosco?

— Bueno Andrew de lo que sabemos es la misma persona que le pago a los técnicos, Nandin no se ha movido del hotel y al parecer viajara a Londres pasado mañana. Estamos buscando en nuestro sistema si Rosco ha sido detenido, todavía no arroja nada la base de datos.

— Bien espero la información.

Nandin llegaba a Londres, su amada esposa seguía de viaje con sus hijos, regresaría hasta dejar las tarjetas en cero, él sabía que ese tren de vida de derroche estaba llegando a su fin, y su única salvación era la herencia y negocios de su querido sobrino Amul y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo.

**Corporativo Sharma**

— ¡Buenos días! Margaret

—¡Buen día! Señora, las personas esperan por usted.

— En un momento los pasas por favor.

— Candy, llevare uno de los autos a servicio quiero asegurarme que no dañen los dispositivos que pusimos.

— Está bien Albert, tengo cita con unos inversionistas nuevos.

— Dejare a Mateo en mi oficina para cualquier cosa.

— Tranquilo Albert, estoy en la oficina.

— Nos vemos en un rato.

Así se despidió Albert, fue con Mateo que estuviera pendiente de cualquier movimiento en el corporativo.

— Andrew que milagro que te dejas ver. Dijo Samantha acercándose desde la primera vez que lo vio llegar con su jefa, había intentado acercase a él, pedir su número de teléfono, pero un Albert escurridizo la dejo en manos de Frederick y Mateo.

— Samantha, ¡buenos días!

— Ya te vas no quieres ir a tomar un café, y después podemos…mi jefa estará ocupada… hay tiempo.

— Gracias pero ya desayune y estoy en horario de trabajo, Mateo regreso más tarde.

— Si, Andrew.

— Hay que le pasa a tu amigo se resiste a mis encantos.

— Tal vez no eres el tipo de chica que le gusta.

— ¿Y cuál es si me puedes decir?

— Tendrías que preguntárselo a él, mientras esta de trabajo no tiene ojos para nadie más y casi siempre está trabajando. Así que tus oportunidades son nulas.

— Y tú qué me dices, podemos salir algún día, no soy libre Samantha, mi pareja es muy celosa y no quiero darle motivos, si Andrew se entera que tengo un desliz en horario de trabajo me despedirá sin pensarlo dos veces. Y nos has pensado que dirá tu jefa la señora Sharma si te ve coqueteando con el personal.

— Me tiene sin cuidado, ella se casó por dinero. Bueno creo que tomare el café sola.

— Adelante señores tomen asiento. Henry y Roy sabían que tenían los minutos contados no perderían tiempo, el hecho de que su guardaespaldas no estuviera presente era ahora o nunca de llevar a cabo el plan diseñado.

Henry se acercó a Candy, enseñándole una pistola, al mismo tiempo diciendo palabras amenazantes.

— Es mejor que mantenga la calma señora, o su querido hijastro sufrirá las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?

— Sera mejor que nos acompañe sin hacer ruido, saldremos por el privado al estacionamiento, no quiera pasarse de lista con nosotros

— Les daré todo lo que quieran, pero no le hagan daño a mi hijo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que me leen en silencio.**_

_**Nos leemos XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

George llegaba a la oficina, esperaba que Candy todavía estuviera hablando con los inversionistas, había sufrido un percance en el trayecto.

— Margaret, ¿Candy está en la reunión?

–Si, señor Johnson.

— Lamento interr…« ¿Dónde está Candy? » George pensó que se había equivocado de oficina. Margaret donde es la reunión.

— Donde siempre señor Johnson.

— No hay nadie ahí.

Mateo entraba de golpe a la oficina sobresaltando a Margaret y a George. Margaret estaba en shock solo basto que ella y George se miraran para saber lo que había ocurrido con Candy.

Albert interrumpía de golpe llamándole la atención a Mateo. Mateo había mandado un mensaje en clave a Albert.

— Mateo como es que descuidaste a Candy.

— No la descuide Andrew, la alarma me llego cuando ella ya no estaba en el perímetro.

— ¿Albert que sucede?

— Han secuestrado a Candy.

— ¿¡qué dices!? ¿Pero quién?

— Se hicieron pasar por inversionistas.

— Mateo andando hay que seguir el rastreador. George se deja caer en el sillón, Margaret empieza a temblar había pasado por su mente el secuestro pero escucharlo era diferente, George se levantó para ayudarla pareciera que iba a desmayarse y la quería serena, se dirigió a la otra estancia y regreso con dos whisky.

— Tomate esto Margaret.

— No tomo señor y estoy en la oficina.

— Te doy permiso de tomar te ayudara y te quiero tranquila por si esos sujetos hablan.

— Si señor disculpe por perder la cordura.

— Es normal que te pongas así yo mismo no puedo creerlo, ya viene Edgar para acá para revisar las cámaras cualquier cosa que pida dásela. Y el resto del personal ni una palabra Margaret cuando te sientas mejor puedes salir.

— No puede estar pasando esto, la señora es tan buena.

— Tengo que hacer unas llamadas Margaret.

— Sofía.

— Si señor Johnson.

— Debes acudir a la habitación especial con Amul.

— Aquí estamos ya señor, me hablo el señor Andrew. Ya me dio las indicaciones que debo seguir.

— Muy bien espera nuestras llamadas.

— Cuando tenga noticias de la señora hágamelo saber, por favor.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la desaparición de Candy, Mateo iba siguiendo las indicaciones de Albert, Candy se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad esa zona él la conocía a la perfección por sus bosques un lugar donde él se refugia en sus días de descanso.

— No sé saldrán con la suya, al menos pueden soltarme las manos, que peligro puede correr usted si tiene un arma apuntándome.

— Guarde silencio, o le pondré una mordaza.

— Roy y si nos divertimos un rato esta buena la señora, así me gustan fierecillas.

— Rosco nos mataría si le tocamos un pelo.

— Les daré lo que quieran déjenme ir, no pondré una denuncia.

— Hay mucho de por medio señora. Candy en un descuido de Roy se abalanza sobre forcejeando, intentaba quitarle la pistola, Roy al verse sorprendido solo le quedo sostener con fuerza la pistola, cuando se oyeron dos disparos y el zigzagueo del automóvil.

— ¡Maldita esto te costara caro! El carro sin control, Candy seguía forcejeando con Roy, le mordió el brazo, él le pego con el puño en el estómago, sacándole el aire a Candy cuando el auto se estampo con un árbol, el estruendo de las bolsas de aire, saliendo humo. Candy quedo tirada en el suelo del automóvil, Roy termino golpeando su cabeza con la ventana quedando inconsciente.

— Estamos cerca Andrew, más adelante se ve humo.

— Acelera Mateo acelera. Albert no espero que Mateo parara, saliendo disparado hacia el auto, con su arma en la mano.

— Va estallar Andrew.

— Tengo que sacarla del automóvil romperé el vidrio. Albert no tenía otra cosa en mente más sacar a esa menuda mujer que había venido a tambalear algo que él había cerrado tiempo atrás, saco a Candy con cuidado y tomo su pulso estaba desmayada.

— El chófer está muerto tiene dos disparos en la espalda y el otro sujeto no le encuentro el pulso, aléjalos del auto, llama una ambulancia y a la policía, me llevare a Candy.

— ¿A la policía?

— Sí, son instrucciones de George, esto no se quedara así en un simple accidente. Albert acomodaba a Candy en la parte de atrás del auto, llegando a una terracería solo se veían árboles la vegetación era densa, hasta que llego a una cabaña, cargo a Candy en sus brazos tener su rostro cerca y verla vulnerable quería abrazarla con fuerza desde que la conoció siempre estaba en su mente. La llevo a la recamara, mando un mensaje a George y fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¡Albert! — No te muevas por favor, déjame revisarte.

— ¿revisarme? ¿Cómo está Amul?

— Él está bien con George en la residencia.

— No le hicieron daño.

— Él nunca estuvo en peligro, tú eras el objetivo.

— Sientes una molestia.

— Recibí un golpe en el estómago y luego no supe más, voy a curarte la herida del brazo necesitas unas puntadas.

— También sabes de medicina.

— Solo lo esencial hacer una curación, cerrar una herida, poner una inyección. Dijo Albert sonriente. Puedo ver tu estómago. Candy se sonrojo pero sentía una pequeña molestia.

— Sí, me duele.

— Bien me dirás donde, solo fue el golpe no tienes fractura en las costillas, las marcas en tus manos tardaran en sanar, al parecer diste una buena pelea. Te pondré anestesia para cerrar la herida, eres alérgica a algún medicamento.

— No, a ninguno.

— Bueno relájate.

— En mi mente solo tenía a Amul, me dijeron que lo tenían en su poder les dije que les daría lo que quisieran pero que no le hicieran daño.

— Ya paso, solo cinco puntos fueron necesarios.

— Respira, tranquila voy a traerte una ropa para que te cambies.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En mi refugio aquí estarás a salvo.

— Es tu casa.

— Si es mi lugar favorito nos quedaremos unos días aquí, mientras las aguas vuelven a su cauce, tal vez la policía quiera hablar contigo.

— No quiero hablar con ellos.

— Son ordenes de George y además la muerte del chófer debe ser aclarada el otro sujeto fue llevado al hospital.

— Recuerdo el forcejeo y el disparo, no lo pensé sentí miedo de repente y coraje al mismo tiempo, me abalancé sobre el hombre que me apuntaba en el momento que miro hacia la ventana. «No bajes la guardia Candy si estas en peligro, mira a tu alrededor, gracias Min»

— Estas a salvo, prepare algo de comer.

— Quiero hablar con George.

— Aquí está mi teléfono.

— ¡William!

— No, George soy Candy.

— ¡Candy! Que susto me has dado, no llegue a tiempo porque tuve un percance de tránsito.

— ¿Estas bien George?

— Si nada de cuidado, Amul sabe que estas de viaje que fue un imprevisto y fue llevado a la habitación especial como ejercicio.

— De acuerdo George, quiero hablar con él. Amul hijo.

— Mami ya llegaste, ¿estás bien?

— Si hijo acabo de llegar y estoy bien, me tardare en regresar pero George se quedara en casa.

— Si mami te esperare, hablo mi tío Nandin quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo hijo?

— Solo eso mami, le dije que estabas fuera.

–Hablare con él después si vuelve hablar le dices a George.

— De acuerdo le diré a la servidumbre, te quiero mami.

— Yo también hijo ya te extraño. Besitos.

Candy se levantó con cuidado para cambiarse la ropa, el medicamento que le había aplicado Albert para el dolor estaba surtiendo efecto. Con dificultad se quitó la ropa quedando con sus prendas íntimas cuando Albert entro con una charola, sus pequeñas bragas con encaje hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

— Lo siento Candy debí tocar.

— La culpa es mía por no ir al baño.

— Es otro secreto tus artes culinarias. Albert sonrojado sin poder despejar su mente de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

— He vivido solo, no me quedo más remedio que aprender, la sopa te caerá bien.

— Me gustaría caminar un rato.

— La molestia del estómago desapareció.

— Es menor, pero la tranquilad que hay en lugar me gusta, la cabaña es acogedora.

— Hay un río cerca podemos pescar para la cena.

— Me encantaría no importa si tu camisa me queda como bata.

— Te ves muy bien con ella puesta. Llevando la charola Albert desapareció de la habitación, dejando a una Candy con su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

Candy y Albert iban juntos al río, lo cierto que la cercanía de Candy le gustaba su cabellera rebelde le gustaba como se movía con el aire y le tapa su rostro.

— Mañana iré a la ciudad y te comprare ropa, lamento dejarte pero no corres peligro aquí te dejare una pistola. Ya sabes cómo quitar el seguro, después iremos a un campo de tiro.

— Sabes que me pone nerviosa tener una pistola.

— Lo sé pero no puedo llevarte a la ciudad, no tardare quieres que te compre algo en especial.

— Ropa cómoda está bien y unos tenis.

— Puedes sentarte en el pasto mientras esperamos que muerda el anzuelo un pez.

Candy se arrullo con el sonido del agua, que se quedó dormida. Albert la observaba mientras sostenía la caña de pescar, no sabía si lamentar no tener la ropa apropiada para una dama, pero los movimientos de Candy dejaron expuestos sus glúteos.

— ¡Demonios porque no se me ocurrió traer una manta! Es una mujer hermosa negar que me siento atraído por ella seria mentirme. Candy despierta es hora de irnos.

— Me quede dormida, que pena.

— Te hacía falta descansar, hubo buena pesca mira.

— Mañana te ayudare.

— No lo recomiendo con la herida del brazo.

Candy se duchaba mientras Albert preparaba la cena era cuando se decía que su pequeño refugio tenía que tener otra recamara.

— ¡Qué bien huele! Albert volteo se quedó mirando a esa criatura celestial envuelta con su bata de baño blanca y por lo que intuía debajo de la bata no había más ropa, paso saliva.

— Siéntate Candy cenemos.

— Déjame ayudarte a colocar la mesa, ¿alguien más sabe de tu refugio?

— Solo George, y ahora tú, antes de verte en su departamento vine aquí hacer limpieza, traje unos víveres.

— Hummm ¡delicioso! Me dejas sorprendida con cada revelación tuya.

— Es mi especialidad, ¿sientes alguna molestia?

— No, el medicamento hizo su función.

— Albert, ¿dónde dormirás?

— No te preocupes Candy, dormiré en la sala.

Amanecía con neblina Albert dejaba un recado a Candy, y el desayuno preparado, se subía al auto para ir rumbo a la ciudad.

Compro más víveres, iba algo nervioso no es que sea la primera vez que veía ropa interior de dama, pero solo en pensar en una rubia y su diminuta braga sentía una punzada en su entre pierna. Se estaciono en una tienda exclusiva de lencería y ropa femenina. La dependienta al verlo por el vidrio se acomodó su traje sastre echó un vistazo al espejo para checar su apariencia, se acomodó un poco el cabello y se puso a revisar una caja.

— ¡Buenos días! Señorita.

«Dios decir que es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida es poco, en un monumento de hombre, esa camisa negra remarca sus músculos, cuerpo tonificado, hmmm. »

— ¡Buenos días! En que le puedo servir.

— Busco ropa cómoda y len…

— Entiendo señor por aquí por favor.

Marilú sentía que flotaba, la fragancia que desprendía Albert pareciera que había entrado en un trance de éxtasis. Carraspeo para que no le temblara la voz.

— Estos diseños en ropa deportiva nos acaban de llegar. Albert empieza a escoger sabia la talla de Candy con solo mirarla, después paso al área de lencería, sintió que se sonrojo un poco pero tenía que parecer que para él era normal comprar lencería.

— ¿Qué talla busca señor? Le puedo ayudar a buscar un diseño para su esposa.

— Gracias señorita, yo me encargo de buscar.

— Entiendo señor.

Albert empezó a checar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba algo parecido a lo que había visto el día anterior, escogió varias prendas y se dirigió a la caja.

— Debe ser una persona afortunada.

— Perdón, — discúlpeme señor, no era mi intención.

Albert quiso sonreír al ver la actitud de Marilú, pero era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando salía de compras, no siempre iba a comprar lencería para dama, esta vez el nervioso era él.

Candy se despertaba y fue directo a la cocina, no encontró a Albert y se desilusiono.

_**Candy**_

_**Regreso más tarde, no olvides desayunar.**_

**_Albert._**

— Dormí tanto es casi mediodía, que floja Candy. Había terminado de desayunar, recorrió la pequeña cabaña, había un pequeño librero novelas de literatura francesa e inglesa, libros de medicina. Cuando escucho que llegaba un automóvil. Verlo descender de el con su cabellera suelta, sus gafas… suspiraba.

— ¡Hola Candy, descansaste!

— Algo le pusiste al medicamento que no pude despertar temprano. Dijo una Candy sonrojada.

— Esa era mi intención. Con esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Candy.

— Te ayudo.

— Yo puedo, esto es para ti.

— ¡Todas las bolsas y cajas! Candy se llevo sus manos al rostro sorprendida.

— Si es lo que necesita una dama. Candy entro con las cajas y bolsas.

En la cocina abrió la primera quedando atónita y más roja no podía estar, mirando a Albert con la boca abierta y luego la cerro no salió una palabra de ella.

— Albert como supiste mi talla.

— Bueno es algo que se simplemente se me da, solo con observar, ¿te gustan?

— Si son hermosos, gracias. Voy a ponerme…

— Vamos Candy no te apenes esa no era mi intención. Lleva todo a la habitación.

Candy en la habitación empezó a sacar la ropa, se ruborizo de lo que le había comprado Albert, se lo imagino tocando con su mano cada prenda y se la llevo a su pecho, entro a la ducha. También le había comprado esencias para la bañera. No lo pensó y se preparó para sumergirse en ella, después de un rato se puso la ropa que le quedaba a su medida. Salió para encontrarse con Albert que tomaba una botella de agua. Él se giró para verla pestañeo y volvió a tomar agua para no verse descubierto que ver a esa menuda rubia estaba provocando en él. Candy giro con las manos extendidas.

— Mira Albert, me queda perfecto.

— Sí, te ves hermosa. Ante este comentario apuro a tomarse el agua y se disculpó para darse un baño.

Candy se fue a la pequeña sala, cuando timbro el celular de Albert. Se levantó para verificar el número pensado que era George. Dejo que siguiera sonando hasta que dejo de timbrar, segundos después volvió a sonar y se debatía en si contestaba o no. Al tercer llamado tomo el teléfono y del otro lado hubo silencio, ella volvió a decir bueno.

— Bien sino quiere contestar colgare.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Quiero hablar con William.

— El de momento no puede hablarle.

— No me lo niegues estúpida.

— No sé quién sea usted pero no tiene el derecho de hablarme de esa manera.

— No sabes quién soy, acaso no te lo ha dicho.

Candy estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando entro Albert.

— Albert discúlpame timbro varias veces pensé que era urgente.

— ¿Quién es Candy?

— No lo sé, pero se escucha muy molesta. Albert frunció el ceño tomo el teléfono y salió de la cabaña.

— Bueno.

— Así que se llama Candy, por esa me cambiaste.

— ¿Qué quieres Isabela? ¿Quién te dio mi número?

— Quiero verte, lo nuestro no puede terminar.

— Termino hace tiempo atrás te recuerdo cuales fueron esas circunstancias por lo que terminamos.

— Esa estúpida no te dará lo que yo te di.

— Si es todo lo que ibas a decir.

— William espera, estoy desesperada sé que me equivoque… Te amo.

Albert se quedó en silencio, meses atrás tal vez la hubiera perdonado y volver con ella al penhouse que había comprado, pero encontrarla con su amante en su propia cama…

— Fui al penhouse y hay nuevos inquilinos ¿lo rentaste? Puedo pedir que se vayan y regresar el dinero que te han dado.

— Lo nuestro se terminó Isabela, fui honesto contigo. No hay nada más que decir adiós.

— Williamm…

Albert colgó la llamada bloqueando el número de teléfono, su número privado solo lo sabían George, Mateo y Frederick.

— De verdad lo siento Albert.

— No te preocupes Candy, ¿te dijo algo que te incomodara?

— Bueno… me insulto, creo que no debí contestar.

— Está bien, cambiando de tema hable con George, tus cuñados Nandin y Yamir vienen en camino, ellos saben que andas fuera por negocios. ¿Cómo se enteró Nandin que te había pasado algo?

— No lo sé, es muy sospechoso acababa de regresar a Londres.

— De los sujetos que te secuestraron los dos murieron, con el que forcejeaste falleció rumbo al hospital. George se ha encargado de hablar con la policía, ellos quieren hablar contigo. Después de comer vamos para que practiques con la pistola, hay un lugar aquí cerca y el dueño es amigo mío.

Candy iba nerviosa, rogaba para no usar la pistola nunca pero no quería contradecir a Albert y George.

— Bien Candy debes sentir cómoda la pistola en tus manos. Dijo Albert poniéndose detrás de ella. Disparar a un papel es fácil pero lo que debemos saber es como empuñar el arma, donde poner el dedo y agarrar el arma apropiadamente y extender los brazos, muchas veces no estamos en una posición cómoda para disparar.

No empujes la pistola, la bala como quiera va a salir, ponte la protección para los oídos, vamos otra vez es cuestión de práctica. Empuña el arma…ahora, mucho mejor el sujeto se ira con un rozón en la oreja.

Estuvieron una hora en el campo de tiro, por la tensión Candy termino con los brazos adoloridos pero no le dijo a Albert.

— El fin de semana regresaremos, por eso compre las blusas con manga larga y holanes para cubrir tus muñecas, las sudaderas también cubren tus brazos.

**En un suburbio de New York**

Rosco tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sus cómplices habían muerto la noticia había salido en los periódicos y la televisión, de Candy no se decía nada. Y que la policía estaba investigando lo tenía de mal humor, en cualquier momento podían relacionarlo, lo mejor era desaparecer. Nandin estaría molesto también, hizo una llamada.

— Nandin.

— Cómo te atreves a llamarme, no sabes que es peligroso salgo en unas horas para New York.

_**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

— Sofía, ¿cómo están?

— Bien señora, le paso al niño.

— ¡Hijo!

— Mamá te extraño ¿ya pronto vienes?

— Si hijo, pronto estaremos juntos.

— Estoy pintando.

— ¡Que bien! Puedo saber que es.

— Solo es un bosque y una cabaña es algo que soñé y me gustó mucho.

— No te interrumpo sé cuándo pintas no quieres ser interrumpido, cuídate no vemos pronto.

A Candy se le salieron las lágrimas, Albert se acercó.

— Todo bien Candy. La tomo de su rostro para que lo mirara él sabía que ya había pasado el límite entre empleador y empleado. Candy olvidándose de que Albert estaba para protegerla se abrazó a él.

— Amul no deja de sorprenderme, sabes que está pintando un bosque y una cabaña.

— ¿De verdad?

— Es algo que soñó.

— Bueno esa pintura ya tiene comprador. Le dijo acariciando su mejilla Candy levanto su mirada y él no pudo evitar bajar su rostro para besarla. Ella no se apartó y correspondió al beso. Se separaron viéndose sin decir palabra, no hacía falta decirlas era algo que ellos sentían desde el momento en que se conocieron, volvieron a besarse Albert la cargo y la llevo a la habitación.

Con cuidado la deposito en la cama, la desvistió quedando maravillado con su prenda íntima la miro a la cara y le sonrió.

— Luces maravillosa, las compre pensando en ti. Él se quitó la ropa ante la mirada de Candy que si sabía que estaba su cuerpo esculpido verlo de cerca y sin ropa le corto la respiración.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos, cambiando de posición Albert la había llevado al cielo y al infierno mismo, el calor que su cuerpo sentía y que solo él podía calmar, entre jadeos y respiraciones cortadas, labios que recorrieron sus cuerpos, no hubo palabras, ni promesas, solo eran dos adultos que se atraían no sabían qué iba a deparar el amanecer, eran solo ellos en ese momento de éxtasis y querían que el tiempo se detuviera, se amaron entre besos demandantes, después que su respiración se fue calmando se quedaron dormidos.

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que me leen en silencio.**

**Nos leemos XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

Cerca de las ocho de la noche Albert se despertó y contemplo su cuerpo desnudo, desde el momento mismo que la vio el caparazón de hielo que había formado en su corazón después de la infidelidad de Isabela empezó a derretirse cuando conoció a esa rubia de ojos verdes y la tuvo unos segundos en sus brazos, supo que algo había pasado a su corazón. Se dio una ducha y preparo la cena.

Despertó a Candy con un beso, acaricio sus rizos, estaban gravadas en su mente cada línea, cada peca de su cuerpo, que recorrió con sus labios dejando un camino húmedo.

— Candy, despierta no puedes dormirte sin cenar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Cerca de las nueve te ayudo a ponerte la bata.

— Albert que pensaras de mí, me haces de cenar, me compras ropa y… Candy se puso roja.

— Es algo que disfruto hacer cocinar, este es mi lugar favorito donde me relajo y soy yo mismo.

— ¿Hay más cabañas cerca?

— Si, a unos kilómetros, no tan cerca por eso me gusto el lugar cuando vi el anuncio no lo pensé era lo que buscaba.

-A pesar de ser pequeña tiene todo, la acondicionaste bien –me hubiera gustado hacerla más grande, tal vez más adelante.

— Albert porque me quitaste las zapatillas y se las diste a Mateo.

— Quería cargarte. Dijo Albert sonriente. La verdad no se la diría no por el momento, su calzado tenía un rastreador y dejó las zapatillas, apago el dispositivo del automóvil si lo dejaba Mateo y Frederick darían con su refugio. El usaba un teléfono especial no podía ser rastreado.

— ¿Quieres vino?

— Si por favor. Candy se sentía nerviosa solo de recordar lo de hace unas horas sentía una punzada en su vientre, pero era algo que deseaba. Pero no quería ser la amante, ella sabía que terminado el trabajo él se iría y lo que pasara en la cabaña quedaría sepultado en esas paredes una vez cerrada la puerta. Se sentía culpable, sentía que había traicionado a su esposo…

La mañana fresca despertaba a Candy que estiro los brazos bostezando, durante la noche volvieron amarse, escuchar su nombre de los labios de Albert con esa voz varonil, le había gustado…

— Ponte el traje de baño vamos al río ahí desayunaremos y pescaremos. Candy se levantó desnuda ante la mirada de Albert, frente a él se puso el traje de baño que él le compro.

— Me dejas sin aliento Candy. La tomo de la mano y partieron juntos, Candy se sentía como colegiala en su primer cita.

— Quiero meterme al agua primero, está muy cristalina se logran ver las piedras.

— Si por la mañana siempre esta cristalina.

— No hay nadie cerca ¿verdad?

— Puedes nadar tranquila. Albert se quitaba la camisa y se metía al agua jalando el cuerpo de Candy hacia él. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar él quería decirle que no sabía cómo había pasado pero se había enamorado de ella, las palabras no salían de sus labios. Salieron del agua desayunaron caminaron cerca del río tomados de la mano.

— No imagine que existiera un lugar así Albert.

— Me encanta que te guste. Regresaron a donde habían dejado la manta. Albert se sentó y la abrazo por detrás, ella cerró los ojos querían grabar todo ese momento con esa persona que había llegado a su vida y había dado un giro inesperado.

— En que piensas Candy.

— En cómo nos conocimos, Albert…

— Candy sé que esto que paso entre nosotros los dos lo deseamos a menos de mi parte. Albert la giro poniendo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

— Rompí la regla de relacionarme con mi empleador.

— Sé que te iras no quiero que te sientas comprometido, amas tu trabajo… ha sido maravilloso estar contigo, que me hicieras el amor, hiciste sentirme que estaba viva, removiste algo que había dejado en pausa, después de la muerte mi esposo y los problemas con sus hermanos, mi vida era gris, solo Amul es mi consuelo por él sigo de pie, él es que me impulsa que me da fuerzas.

— Tú también Candy derretiste el hielo que había en mi corazón, lamento que te haya insultado Isabela tuve una relación con ella, hace tiempo. No sé qué pasara mañana pero quiero vivir estos momentos contigo, estas horas antes de regresar a la residencia.

— Yo también Albert.

Albert se apodero de sus labios, le quito del traje de baño, solo quería amarla como si fuera el último día de su existencia.

Candy y Albert regresaban a la residencia ante la mirada de escrutinio de George que había visto un brillo especial en ese muchacho que no había visto antes.

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Hijo de mi alma! Andas de pie.

— Si, para recibirte le dije a Sofí que me pusiera los aparatos. Candy abrazo a Amul llenándolo de besos. Lo ayudo a sentarse en su silla nueva que Albert había mandado hacer especial para él.

— Hijo tengo que hablar con George.

— Si mamá, voy con mi pintura.

— George que noticias hay de lo que paso.

— La policía fue a la casa de Rosco y la encontró vacía, de un momento a otro darán con su paradero. Tus cuñados quieren hablar contigo están hospedados en el hotel Scott.

— Mañana iré a verlos, aunque no tengo ganas de ver a Nandin. ¿Crees que Nandin esté involucrado?

— No tengo ninguna duda, tal vez mi accidente ese día fue para retrasarme para dejarte sola.

— Pero no sabían que el automóvil iba a servicio, se arriesgaron.

— La policía quiere hablar contigo, vendrán de un momento a otro.

— Está bien.

Albert se quedó con George, la mirada de George lo ponía nervioso.

— Hay algo que quieras contarme, William. «George con una sonrisa simulada, a mí no puedes engañarme William, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo»

— Como de que George, no te entiendo.

— Me entiendes perfectamente mi buen amigo. Dijo George dándole una palmadita en su hombro. Ya es tiempo que sientes cabeza y formes una familia.

Albert se quedó sorprendido con el comentario de George.

— Tan enamorado me veo.

— Sí, desde el momento mismo que la viste o me equivoco.

— No te equivocas, pero es mi jefa.

— Eso puede cambiar y tú lo sabes, tienes dinero y mucho, tus acciones han rendido frutos, por ese lado puedes estar tranquilo, aunque a ella el dinero no es importante.

— ¿Y estas flores?

— Son de un admirador secreto, dice la nota…

— ¿Tu lees las notas?

— Sí y contesto con unas "gracias", quieres saber que dice –no, es algo privado, pero… llegan seguido

— Es joven y hermosa William, ¿Cuánto crees que dure soltera? La nota que vea interesante se la hago llegar, pero ella contesta diciendo "gracias". No puedo hacer más por ese pretendiente. Dijo George guardando su carcajada de ver el rostro de su amigo.

— Señor Johnson la policía está aquí, hazlos pasar Mary y dile a Candy que baje por favor.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Señores!

— ¡Buenas tardes Nicholas! Él es el encargado de la seguridad de la señora.

— William Andrew, a sus órdenes.

— Bien señor Andrew, hasta donde se usted llevo el automóvil al servicio cuando la señora Sharma fue sacada de las oficinas.

— Es correcto.

— Como es que dio con ella tan rápido.

— Soy su seguridad y como di con su paradero me lo reservo esta entre las clausulas firmadas por la señora no pueden ser reveladas.

— Entiendo. Adelante señora Sharma, sabemos que salió lastimada en lugar de los hechos.

— Si oficial mi brazo y mis muñecas donde me esposaron.

— ¿Usted disparo al chófer?

— No oficial, la pistola la tenía el sujeto que se llamaba Roy, en el forcejeo se disparó hiriendo al chófer.

— ¿Cómo es que usted salió de la oficina sin poner resistencia?

— Bueno me dijeron que tenían a mi hijo, si hacia algo ponía en riesgo su vida, hice lo que me pidieron, cuando vi que salíamos de la ciudad y sus intenciones de hacerme daño antes de entregarme a un tal Rosco, en un descuido de Roy me abalance sobre él no lo pensé, tenía las manos esposadas, luego sentí un golpe en el estómago ya no supe hasta que vi a mi guardaespaldas.

— Mencionaron algún otro nombre, ¿sospecha usted de alguien?

— He tenido unas diferencias con mi cuñado Nandin por la custodia de mi hijo.

— Sus cuñados acaban de llegar, no se encontraban en la ciudad a la hora de los hechos. Si recuerda otro detalle hágamelo saber señora.

— Si, oficial.

En un lugar de las afueras de la ciudad Rosco esperaba a Nandin, se había decolorado el cabello y usaba pupilentes azules, ante esa imagen Nandin quedo sorprendido ni el mismo lo reconoció a distancia.

— Solo porque me llamaste, sino me hubiera regresado con ese disfraz nadie podrá reconocerte.

¡Qué demonios fue lo que salió mal! Rosco, solo era sustraer una dama indefensa y desaparecerla, en qué momento se complicó todo, explícame porque no entiendo. Tenemos a la policía encima.

— No tengo la respuesta que quieres, solo sé que mis hombres están muertos uno con dos disparos en la espalda y otro falleció en el trayecto al hospital. Ella tenía que haber luchado por su vida supongo.

— Hay que terminar el trabajo cuando antes.

— ¡Estás loco! La policía está pisándome los pies.

— Te pagare el triple, consigue gente de confianza, pero esa mujer debe desaparecer no tengo tiempo para esperar y cuando antes, tengo que tener en mis manos la fortuna de mi sobrino. Aquí tienes para que condigas a las personas pero este trabajo debe quedar ya.

— Qué parte no entendiste que la policía esta sobre mí, si yo caigo tu caerás.

— No me amenaces sé dónde vive tu mujer y tu hijo y por ellos mantendrás la boca cerrada y tú y yo no nos conocemos si quieres que ellos vivan. Los tengo vigilados

— Eres un miserable Nandin, tal vez me convenga hablar con tu cuñadita.

— No te atrevas si quieres que tu hijo siga vivo. Se cuanto lo adoras lástima que para el seas un completo desconocido. Pero no puede negar que tu sangre corre por sus venas.

— Quiero noticias pronto, Rosco. Hasta entonces… olvídate de llamarme.

Nandin se retiró molesto, que Rosco quisiera hablar con su cuñada él no podía permitirlo.

**Residencia Sharma**

— ¡Hola! Amul

— ¡Albert! Pasa, mira mi nueva pintura. Albert se quedó admirando la imagen, y los recuerdos de una cabaña con una rubia en sus brazos.

— Es hermosa, la viste en una foto.

— No, soñé con ese lugar y empecé a pintarla, cuando George la vio se quedó sorprendido no sé porque.

— Quiero comprarla cuando termines, me gusta mucho.

— Le pondré vendida.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con tu nueva silla?

— Muy bien, ya vi los pequeños compartimentos que solo sabemos tu y yo. Esta silla es más veloz, la otra se atoraba en el pasto.

— Es especial para andar en pasto y arena, solo tienes que cambiar con el botón las condiciones del suelo y las ruedas harán el trabajo.

— Gracias Albert es una silla genial. Sofí no creía que podía andar en el pasto sin quedarme atascado ja ja ja. También ella descansara. Dijo Amul con una sonrisa.

Había sido una semana que Candy no se imaginó pasar en su corta vida de ser sacada del corporativo por personas desconocidas terminando en los brazos de un hombre que había despertado en ella a la mujer que pensó que estaba dormida, que se había abocado al trabajo y a su hijo, se sentía atrapada y sin salida.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a su puerta.

— Señora, el señor Andrew la espera para su salida.

— Gracias Mary «calma Candy calma, se dice fácil ufff actúa normal»

— ¡Buenos días, Albert!

— ¡Lista! Las gafas de Albert disimulaban lo que su corazón sentía al tenerla cerca.

Ellos son el nuevo personal Tom, Jimmy y John. Tom, Edgar y Jimmy van el auto de atrás. En el otro vamos Mateo, John, tú y yo.

Subieron a los autos más adelante los esperaban dos automóviles con vidrios polarizados.

— Andrew nos vienen siguiendo, los chicos ya se dieron cuenta.

— Estén preparados ¿Cuántos autos son?

—Son dos.

— En la siguiente vuelta a la izquierda, ¡Candy el cinturón! Candy llevaba las manos entrelazadas. Su voz apenas audible fue suficiente para que Albert la escuchara.

— Sofía ya sabe qué hacer, John le mando un mensaje clave.

**Residencia Sharma**

— Amul entremos tenemos que ir al cuarto especial, Jordi ayúdame.

— Lo siento Sofía tengo que llevarme al niño.

— ¿¡qué dices!?

— Tengo que llevármelo me están esperando.

— Tendrás que matarme, Frederick vendrá pronto.

— Él está durmiendo.

— ¡Qué le hiciste! Cómo puedes traicionar a la señora de esta manera ella te ha ayudado bastante con la enfermedad de tu madre y así le pagas.

— Ella no sabe que estuve en la cárcel cuando lo sepa me despedirá.

— La señora no es mala, vete y no diré nada.

— Tu no pero que me dices de Amul.

— No diré nada Jordi pero no le hagas daño a Sofí.

Frederick se levantaba con dificultad veía borroso, no se había tomado por completo el vaso de agua que Jordi le llevo, porque en ese momento le entro el mensaje de John solo dio un pequeño sorbo. Salió del cuarto como si estuviera alcoholizado. Escucho voces en el patio desenfundo su arma, pero su visión no era buena, Amul lo alcanzó a ver y aprovecho el momento.

— Frederick aquí estamos. Jordi volteo en ese momento Amul dispara la pistola eléctrica.

— Sofí ayuda a Frederick, corre ayúdalo. Sofía corrió.

— Señor Frederick se encuentra bien,

— No, me siento mareado.

— Jordi se quiere llevar al niño.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En el suelo Amul le disparo una descarga.

— Ese es mi chico, llévate al niño al cuarto especial no tardara en recomponerse, solo pon mi brazo directo a su cuerpo. Llévate al niño y cierra por dentro.

— Pero usted.

— Estoy acostumbrado, vamos el tiempo corre y marca George Johnson por favor.

Sofía entro a la casa, Amul tenía problemas para respirar.

— Aguanta mi niño te pondré el oxígeno, aguanta ya llegamos, aquí esta despacio respira, eso es despacio, marcare al señor Johnson, viene para acá y la policía también. Te quitare el oxígeno, mírame. Sientes alguna molestia

— No, ya está pasando, temí que te lastimara eso me asusto.

— Vamos a tranquilizarnos.

— Albert va estar orgulloso de mi.

— Todos estamos orgullosos de ti fuiste muy valiente.

_**En una de las avenidas principales de New York**_

— A la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

— Acaban de golpear a los chicos.

— Ellos sabrán que hacer, tenemos que quitarnos a estos de encima, cuando tengas oportunidad dame tu mejor vuelta.

— Eso estaba esperando.

— A la de tres John.

— Si Andrew.

— Ahora. Grito Mateo, bajando los cristales, los ocupantes del otro carro no alcanzaron a frenar recibiendo los impactos en el cristal y las llantas impactándose con el muro de contención, John se bajó disparando a las ventanas.

— Vete Andrew los chicos ahí vienen.

— Quiero el nombre de los ocupantes no tarda en llegar la policía y las ambulancias.

— Andando Mateo a la residencia, Candy estas bien. Pregunto Albert mirándola y acercándose a ella para abrazarla, le dio un beso en la frente sin importarle que Mateo lo viera.

— ¿John estas bien?

— Si, ¿y ustedes?

—Tom se quedó con Edgar custodiando al otro auto son tres sujetos, bueno al parecer no podrán decir mucho.

— La sangre del brazo.

— Es solo un rozón, ¿La señora?

— Se la llevó Andrew ilesa.

— Creo que pensaron que nosotros llevamos a la señora, venían bien cargados nos dieron batalla, Tom está herido de la pierna.

— Aquí hay un herido, todo parece indicar que es Rosco, cambio su apariencia.

— Rosco, ¿quién te pagó para hacerle daño a la señora? Te ayudaría a salir del auto pero es mejor esperar a los paramédicos.

— Ayúdameee por favor.

— Me encantaría. Decía Jimmy. Pero tenemos noticias que intentaron llevarse al niño y eso me pone de malas, que quieran hacerle daño a un niño es algo que me molesta. Vas a morir Rosco.

— Fue Nan Nan -¿Nan? ¡Demonios acaba de fallecer!

— Bueno aquí llego la policía.

_**TVC**_

_**Nos está informando nuestro corresponsal que hubo un tiroteo en una de las avenidas principales de New York, muriendo en el lugar de los hechos los ocupantes de un automóvil color gris, placas AYC 3445, al parecer hay otro automóvil involucrado más adelante daremos más detalles.**_

En la habitación del hotel Scott un nervioso Nandin se paseaba cuando escucho las noticias, arrojo un florero al suelo, su hermano Yamir estaba viendo las noticias, cuando la conductora menciono que al parecer intentaron secuestrar al heredero el emporio Sharma y la policía se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos.

Marco al teléfono de su hermano pero este no le contestaba, tomo su saco y fue a su habitación.

— Nandin intentaron secuestrar a Amul, ¡qué pasó aquí! Destruiste la habitación, ¿tienes algo que ver con lo de Amul? contesta.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones hermano, tú haces lo que yo de ordeno y ahora déjame solo.

Yamir salió y se dirigió a la residencia de su sobrino y Candy.

— ¿Albert porque está la policía?

— Jordi intento llevarse a Amul, pero no logro su objetivo.

— ¿¡Qué dices!?

— Tranquila Candy, está a salvo.

— ¿Pero cómo paso si la casa es segura?

— Nos traiciono. Candy no podía creer que Jordi fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

— ¿Estás seguro, Albert?

— Muy seguro Candy. Candy no espero que el auto terminara de parar por completo y salto de él. Gritando el nombre de su hijo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Aquí estoy!

— Hijo. Candy se arrodillo y lo jalo a sus piernas quedando los dos en el suelo, lo besaba, las lágrimas bañaron su rostro, Amul con sus manos le toco su rostro.

— Mami tranquila, estoy bien Frederick es el que está mal.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Se lo llevaron en la ambulancia algo le hizo Jordi.

— Se repondrá Candy. Dijo Albert. A Jordi se lo llevaron para declarar y George estará presente. ¿Qué le digo a la prensa?

— La verdad que intentaron secuestrar a mi hijo y a mí, me importa un carajo si las acciones bajan. Estoy asustada Albert esto no va a parar.

— Mamá quien quiere hacernos daño.

— No lo sabemos hijo pero la policía está investigando, por lo pronto nos quedaremos aquí en casa, no pienso salir, pensé que te habían lastimado mi amor.

— Amul fue muy valiente Candy, le dio una descarga a Jordi y eso ayudo para que fueran al cuarto especial. Mientras Frederick le apuntaba con la pistola. Candy lo abrazo a su pecho.

— Mamá quiero acostarme para descansar ya me revisaron y estoy bien.

— Si vamos mi amor. Albert sin pensarlo lo tomo en sus brazos seguido de Candy.

— Me quedare con él Albert, no pienso separarme. Mary me traes un cambio de ropa, por favor.

— Si señora, enseguida.

— Candy, alguien quiere hablar contigo, puedo quedarme con Amul.

— Me quedare yo señor Johnson, para que la señora no este sola con esa persona.

— Gracias Mary en un momento regreso.

Yamir estaba en la biblioteca se paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso.

— Yamir tú dirás.

— Candy sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor desde que mi hermano falleció, pero aunque no me creas, te admiro por como desde el momento mismo que conociste a mi sobrino lo amaste y has sido un excelente madre para él, mi debilidad me llevo a obedecer a mi hermano mayor. Sé que él ha gastado mucho dinero y fui un cobarde a no poner un alto, el vio en las noticias lo que te paso a ti y a Amul, le pregunte si tenía algo que ver, mis sospechas son que sí, perdió el control esta fuera de sí, en el hotel destruyo la habitación.

— ¿Qué más sabe señor Yamir? Pregunto Albert.

— Cuando le pregunte si tuvo que ver con los hechos, no me lo afirmo pero tampoco me lo negó.

— Conoce a usted a una persona que se llame, Nan.

— Bueno así le decía una exnovia a mi hermano y siempre ha odiado que le digan así.

— La policía ya debe estar en el hotel, la confesión de Jordi ayudara.

— Candy puedo ver a mi sobrino. Candy miro a George, que solo asistió con la cabeza. Pueden estar presentes no pretendo hacerle daño.

— Adelante, Sofía te acompaña en caso de que se sienta mal.

— Amul sobrino.

— Tío que bueno que viniste a visitarme. A Yamir no pudo contener las lágrimas, ver a su sobrino indefenso, quiso darse el mismo un golpe en la cara, por hacerle caso su hermano y alejarse del hijo de su hermano.

— Alguien quiere lastimar a mi madre, ella es lo único que me queda. Sofía y Mary hipearon secando sus lágrimas. Ese era el miedo de Amul si algo le pasara a su madre…

— No hijo, no permitiré que le hagan daño.

— Albert también me dijo eso.

— ¡Albert!

— Si el que cuida de ella.

— Perdóname hijo por ser un tío ausente, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte tío, — eres un ángel, sabes te pareces a mi hermano.

— ¿Lo extrañas tío?

— Por supuesto él era el centrado de los tres, el que apoyaba, te aconsejaba, no hice caso a sus concejos. Me lo recuerdas era como tú no se daba por vencido. Te dejo que descanses sé que te pusiste mal, pero fuiste muy valiente sabes. Estoy orgulloso y tu padre donde quiera que se encuentre también. Regresaremos a vivir a New York, para estar más cerca de ti, hijo.

— Si tío, quiero ver a mis primos.

— Hijo tengo que hablar con tu madre, nos vemos pronto.

— Señor Yamir

— Si, George.

— Me apena darle esta noticia pero Nandin fue muerto en el hotel… le disparo la policía.

— Me haré cargo George.

— George lo puedes acompañar, por favor nos haremos cargo de los gastos.

— De acuerdo Candy.

— Gracias Candy.

Candy suspiro se quedó sola en la biblioteca con Albert, él la recibió en sus brazos.

-Ya paso todo Candy.

— Si Albert, hubiera trabajado con Nandin sin ningún problema pero su ambición lo hizo perder la cabeza.

— Candy lo que…

— No digas nada Albert somos adultos, no te obligare a casarte conmigo para reparar el daño. Dijo con una sonrisa tierna que Albert quiso comérsela a besos en ese momento.

_**TVC**_

_**Después del atentado del que fuera objeto la señora Candy White viuda de Sharma en una de las principales avenidas de New York, el actor intelectual de los hechos fue su cuñado Nandin Sharma, todo parece indicar que quería apoderarse de la fortuna de la viuda y del heredero Amul Sharma hijo.**_

_**Nandin Sharma no quiso entregarse a la policía y fue muerto en la habitación del hotel por la policía. **_

_**El accidente donde falleciera el magnate Amul Sharma, ha quedado esclarecido. **_

_**Hay tres detenidos por estos hechos, un enfermero de nombre Jordi que estaba encargado de la salud del niño Amul Sharma y dos técnicos que daban mantenimiento a las aeronaves.**_

_**...**_

_**Una semana después **_

— George mi trabajo ha terminado, se quedaran Frederick, Jimmy y Tom, afortunadamente sus heridas no fueron de gravedad, solo Tom estará convaleciente son de mi entera confianza y me voy tranquilo si ellos se quedan al servicio de Candy.

— Vaya William pareciera que estas a punto de echarte a llorar, porque no te quedas tú.

— Tengo que arreglar unas cosas y sabes que mi trabajo… me gusta lo que hago.

— Déjame hacerte la trasferencia de tus servicios. Estaremos hablando más adelante, sin Nandin rondando, estaré más tranquilo y en unos meses saldremos de viaje de negocios. Eso lo coordinará Tom.

— Tom queda al mando. No me despido.

Albert salió de la estancia ya se había despedido de Amul, Candy observa atreves de las cortinas no quería que la viera, Albert subió al automóvil antes de subir miro a la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba esa mujer que le había derrito el hielo del corazón con esa mirada y esa sonrisa que lo dejo sin aliento, desde el momento que la vio supe que estaba perdido. Se puso sus gafas y arranco el automóvil.

_**Una semana después **_

— Señora estas flores son para usted, el mensajero espera por la respuesta.

— No ha llegado George, él se encarga de esto.

— No señora. Mary tuvo que decir una mentira a su señora, George había visto el arreglo de flores y la tarjeta con una sonrisa y se había puesto de acuerdo con Mary.

En su habitación se verá hermoso señora.

— Si ponlas en mi habitación, dame la tarjeta yo contestare. Candy al leer la tarjeta suspiro y sonrió.

_**"**__**Mi intención no era enamorarme, pero me sonreíste… Y me vi perdido"**_

**FIN**

**_Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me leen en silencio y las que muy amablemente me dejan su comentario. _**

_**Nos leemos XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**EPÍLOGO**

**Tres meses después**

Candy iba en el automóvil con George después de cerrar un jugoso negocio iban a la recepción que daba el magnate Ernest Kellog en su residencia. Candy hubiera preferido partir hacia una semana que no veía a su hijo.

— George no pensé que iba ver tanta gente.

— Ernest es muy conocido, tiene pensado retirarse y dejar en manos de su hijo las riendas de los negocios. George le ayudo a bajar unos ojos azules observaban a la distancia.

— George, Señora Sharma bienvenidos, les presento a mi hijo y a mi esposa.

— Edmont a sus pies señora. Dijo Edmont sin dejar de mirarla y tomándola del brazo.

Edgar le dio una palmada a Albert lo vio tensarse cuando Edmont poso su mano sobre la cintura de Candy.

— Vamos Andrew, no sé qué haces aquí en lugar de haberte quedado con ella.

— Tengo que cosas que arreglar, por ella dejare este trabajo no pensé que me enamoraría.

— Pero ella ya lo sabe o supones que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, mira a Edmont no se separa de ella.

— Si pero ella no tiene ese brillo que hacen que sus ojos resplandezcan y se vea más hermosa.

— Y como sabes eso.

— Solo lo sé, quiero que me ayudes solo necesito cinco minutos con ella tu estas a cargo de la seguridad de Edmont no quise tomar el control porque ya tenía pensado retirarme.

— Cuenta conmigo.

Edmont invito a Candy a bailar, ella no pudo negarse habían cerrado exitosamente un negocio donde ambas familias saldrían beneficiadas. Bailaron dos piezas y Candy se disculpó para ir al tocador en compañía de Tom y Jimmy que se mantenían a distancia, Albert se las había encargado que la cuidaran como si fuera la niña de sus ojos.

Candy fue jalada del brazo y llevada a un pasillo quiso gritar pero le taparon la boca forcejeo, ella le dio con la punta de sus finos Stilettos en la pantorrilla rompiendo el pantalón de Albert, intento golpear con su cabeza la barbilla de Albert pero él la esquivo. Sonreía él sabía que lucharía por su vida.

— Te voy a soltar me prometes que te quedaras quieta. Candy movió la cabeza, a distancia Tom y Jimmy sonreían.

— Si tarda más Andrew terminara con un ojo morado y otro hematoma en la pantorrilla y no quiero ver cuando esa mano se dirija a su entre pierna.

— Tal vez es lo que está esperando ja ja ja — Dijo Tom con una sonrisa pícara —

— ¡Albert! Porque no me dijiste que eras tú, dejaste de usar tu fragancia.

— Solo hoy porque sabía que vendrías.

— No era mi intención asustarte, pero se me hizo romántico. Albert no pudo esperar y la beso.

— Alguien puede vernos.

— Para eso están Tom y Jimmy, y si alguien nos ve no están haciendo bien su trabajo, ¿te gustaron las flores?

— Sí, son hermosas Mary se encarga de ponerlas en mi habitación, George no sospecha nada. Albert solo sonrió y la volvió a besar.

— No sabes las ganas que tenia de abrazarte y besarte has estado en mi mente y mi corazón desde que te conocí, espero terminar pronto y regresar por ti. ¿Me esperaras?

— Si Albert. Candy se recargo en su pecho. Escucho un sonido, Albert la aparto.

— Alguien viene, ve con ellos salgo por la parte de atrás. Le dio un beso fugaz y desapareció.

Tom y Jimmy se acercaron a ella para disimular que estaba sola.

— ¡Candy!

— ¡George!

— Te encuentras bien, no te vi en la pista y me preocupe.

— Estoy bien George, solo que ya no quería bailar con Edmont me sentía muy incómoda tenerlo cerca.

— Entonces hay que despedirnos, mañana partimos temprano.

— ¿Cómo te fue Andrew? Albert se sobaba la pantorrilla, lo cierto es que le había dolido el puntapié de Candy.

Veo que no muy bien — dijo Edgar con una sonrisa — se defiende bien Candy creo que es la única mujer de las que nos ha tocado cuidar que es una fiera.

— Sí y por eso me trae loco — dijo un sonriente Albert—

**_New York_**

Amul esperaba impaciente en la sala de vuelos privados acompañado de Sofía y Frederick. Extrañaba a su madre la persona que no sintió lastima por él al contrario lo ayudo a salir adelante y vencer sus miedos, aunque sus primos regresaron a vivir a New York se reusaban a convivir con él. El deseaba que Candy se casara y le diera unos hermanitos. Su tío Yamir lo visitaba seguido y comían juntos, su tía Alisha había decidido cortar cualquier lazo con Candy y él.

Ella había decidido quedarse en Londres después de enterarse que su esposo tenía una amante no quiso vivir en New York, busco un buen abogado y logro quitarle las joyas a Florence, aunque el negocio salió a flote gracias a la ayuda de Candy, no fue suficiente para Alisha ella quería recibir más de lo que le correspondía, Yamir tuvo que negarse ella no podía seguir con la vida de derroche o recibía lo justo o se ponía a trabajar, opto por lo primero.

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Hijo! Qué linda sorpresa me has dado — dijo Candy inclinándose para darle un beso —

Todo bien sofí.

— Si señora, su tío lo visito tres veces fuimos a comer y paseamos cerca de las cataratas con sus primos.

— ¡Sus primos!

— También me sorprendí, Amul se divirtió con ellos y pasamos un rato agradable.

— Si mami, fue fantástico tome muchas fotos.

— ¿Tu salud hijo?

—Todo bien mamá, aunque de regreso me dormí todo el camino.

Llegaban a la residencia eran recibidos por Mary que tenía la estancia con flores enviadas por Edmont, y otros caballeros, pero ella buscaba unas en particular. Subió a su habitación y ahí estaban su corazón dio un vuelco.

— Llegaron esta mañana señora.

— Gracias Mary.

**_"_****_Eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes…"_**

Candy se llevó su dedo a sus labios recordando el encuentro con Albert.

**_-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-_**

Era una Mañana cálida de un sábado acompañados por el canto de los pájaros Candy, Amul y George desayunaban en el jardín, había pasado un año desde la exposición en el museo Godavari lo recaudado y otras pinturas que fueron pedidos especiales que Amul hizo con mucho cariño fue el granito de arena para que se pusiera la primera piedra un mes después de lo que sería "El Centro Hospitalario Materno Infantil Amul Sharma White".

— Estas contento Amul dentro de un par de horas será la inauguración del centro hospitalario.

— Muy contento madre, aunque ya no pueda pintar tan seguido como antes, eso no me ha detenido de buscar otra forma de seguir haciéndolo.

— Si cariño eso es lo importante no darse por vencido, aunque los doctores han dicho que no te esfuerces tanto, podría haber una recaía en tu salud.

— Lo sé madre ya no quiero darte otro susto, me cuidare, Sofí y Andrea siempre están a mi lado fue buena idea contratar a otra enfermera para que Sofía pueda descansar y visitar a su familia.

— Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti Amul por todo lo que has logrado — dijo George con una sonrisa —

— Y sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado, George tú eres como un padre para mí has estado conmigo desde que nací y mi padre te estimaba mucho.

— Gracias Amul sabes que el cariño es reciproco, sabes que los quiero, tu padre me los encargo mucho.

— Bueno no vamos a ponernos melancólicos hoy es un gran día para festejar, hace un año que empezó este gran proyecto lo cual me llena de alegría y satisfacción. Amul me dijo que quería platicar contigo George, los dejo. Candy se despidió dando un beso a ambos.

— Bien Amul tú dirás.

— Tú sabes que todo este tiempo he mantenido contacto con Albert.

— Si, eso me da gusto.

— Él estará presente en el corte de listón y me pidió permiso para llevarse a mi madre unos días, yo se los he concedido será una sorpresa para ella.

— Vaya así que ya tienen todo planeado, tal vez ella no quiera ir por no dejarme solo ahí es donde quiero tu ayuda.

— Cuenta conmigo. Un sonriente George no dejaba de sorprenderse por el entusiasmo de ese pequeño.

Candy y Amul llegaban al "Centro Hospitalario Materno Infantil" acompañados de George. Frederick, Jimmy y Tom seguían sus pasos. Entre médicos y enfermeras a su paso saludando como si ya fueran parte de la familia Amul les sonreía.

— Amul ha pasado un año desde que nos vimos en el museo Godavari, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Muy contento Edward, feliz de ver realizado mi sueño con la ayuda de mi madre y George, y la gente que amablemente hizo sus donativos y las personas que lo hicieron en anónimo, solo me queda decirles gracias.

— Cortemos ese listón entonces.

Candy, Amul y George se pusieron al centro, a Candy le llegó un aroma inconfundible sintió su presencia atrás de ella, Albert tomo su mano donde tenía la tijera Candy y susurrando a su oído.

— Estás hermosa mi amor. — Le dio un beso en la mejilla — A la de tres cortaron el listón entre aplausos y vitoreo.

El director del hospital el doctor Leonard fue el encargado de dar el recorrido en las diferentes áreas, hasta que llegaron al área de receso ahí dejo de ser el color blanco que distingue a los hospitales todo estaba pintado en colores brillantes entre dados gigantes, pelotas multicolores, mesas y sillas de colores, los niños podrán relajarse mientras esperan ser llamados para su atención.

— Esta es mi área favorita — dijo Amul. Los hospitales me ponen nervioso y tener un lugar como este donde puedo jugar y olvidarme que estoy en un hospital es increíble.

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante la sinceridad de Amul.

Albert llevaba a Candy tomada de la mano durante el recorrido por momentos posaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura no quería separarse de ella, un año había sido mucho tiempo de estar separados pero él tenía cosas que dejar arregladas antes de dar el paso definitivo. Cuando decidió cerrar su corazón nunca pensó que bastaría una sonrisa y unos lindos ojos verdes fueran suficientes para traspasar su caparazón como un rayo haciendo una explosión en su corazón.

Después del recorrido en el hospital pasaron a la degustación. Amul agradeció a los presentes para él había sido un día ajetreado y el cansancio se veía reflejado como lo tenía planeado con Albert se despedía del personal acompañado de George y Sofía. Albert se llevaría a Candy no necesitaba de Jimmy y Tom, él podía cuidarla perfectamente. Albert le susurró al oído a Candy.

— Tú te vienes conmigo mi amor — haciéndole un guiño — Candy sorprendida, ella siempre iba con Amul y se regresaba con su hijo.

— Si madre que Albert te lleve yo estaré bien con George y los chicos.

— Amul con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada que Candy no había visto desde que falleció su padre.

— De acuerdo hijo nosotros vamos atrás — Albert y Amul intercambiaron una mirada cómplice—

Albert le abre la puerta a Candy intercambia miradas con Tom y Jimmy, mira con discreción a su alrededor, se pone sus gafas y se sube al automóvil, espera que los chicos se adelanten.

— Albert que sorpresa me has dado.

— Te ha gustado.

— Me ha encantado, así como las flores que llegaban puntuales.

— Bien porque te tengo otra sorpresa — dijo Albert quitándose las gafas y besándola con desesperación —

— Albert los chicos ya se adelantaron.

— Entonces vayámonos. Poniéndose sus gafas de nuevo.

— Te vez muy guapo con tu gafas. Albert la mira con esa sonrisa que hacía que Candy se estremeciera.

— ¿Albert es un atajo?

— No, vamos a la sorpresa y no hagas más preguntas, acércate más a mí quiero sentirte cerca, un año fue demasiado mi amor, temí que te cansaras de esperar. Albert tomo su mano y deposito un beso. Sé que los chicos te han cuidado bien, y por ese lado estaba tranquilo.

— Si son buenos no pudiste dejarme en mejores manos y te estoy agradecida por eso.

— Tenía que dejar a mis mejores elementos cuidando de mi más preciado tesoro. El semáforo estaba en rojo momento que aprovecho Albert para besar a Candy.

— Te extrañe tanto Candy, las noches se me hacían eternas.

— Avanza mi amor. Albert le sonríe.

— Fue todo tan rápido que yo mismo me sorprendí cuanto entraste a la estancia con tu sonrisa me hechizaste sentí una descarga eléctrica.

— A mí me paso igual, te he de confesar que llegue a sentirme culpable mi esposo tenía poco de haber fallecido pero fue algo que no pude evitar, tal vez este año de separación nos sirvió para saber si solo era atracción o era amor lo que sentimos.

— Yo nunca dude mi amor, me sentí atraído por ti desde el primer momento que te vi, y este tiempo que estuvimos separados sirvió para que mi corazón gritara cuanto te ama, no sabes las noches de insomnio que pase, fui a la cabaña dos veces y no pude soportar estar sin ti en ese lugar. Estuve tentado muchas veces a llamarte para que fueras, pero sabía que la relación con tu cuñado Yamir estaba mejorando no quería habladurías algo que pudiera lastimarte. Hemos llegado.

— ¡Albert y esta residencia!

— Entremos. Candy se llevó sus manos a la boca tratando de mitigar el grito de emoción.

— Es hermosa. Él se acerca para rodearla con sus brazos la voltea para quedar de frente, le acaricia su mejilla.

— ¿Quieres ser la esposa de este pobre hombre que ya no aguanta estar un día sin ti?

— Si mi amor acepto ser tu esposa, si tú no me lo pedías yo lo hubiera hecho. Albert le coloco el anillo.

Albert me has dejado sin palabras es una joya realmente hermosa –no más que tú mi amor ninguna joya puede opacar tu belleza y ese brillo de tus ojos.

— Así que usted señorita iba a pedir mi mano.

— Ja ja ja si Albert, estuve tentada muchas veces a llamarte pero sabía el riesgo de tu trabajo y que mi llamada entrara en un mal momento. Albert la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una pequeña estancia había una botella de Champagne y dos copas.

— Mi amor la otra sorpresa es que nos casamos dentro de una semana.

— ¿¡Qué dices, Albert!?

— Amul está de acuerdo, si fuera por mí me casaba hoy mismo, lo que no te guste de nuestra casa puedes cambiarlo, hablare con el arquitecto.

— Pero si me gusta como esta, los muebles, la pintura, el jardín, me falta ver las otras habitaciones. Pero como le hiciste Albert para terminarla no es que dude de tus finanzas y que no seas millonario eso no me importo, pero el anillo y la residencia.

— Tengo mis inversiones Candy, George era el encargado de darles seguimiento, mis estudios universitarios no los tire a la basura busque una forma de llevarlos a cabo, solo así George me permitió que siguiera con el negocio de guardaespaldas, yo sabía que como protector a cierta edad tendría que retirarme y tenía que tener otra fuente de ingresos y así fue que escuchando los consejos de mi buen amigo George tenía dos negocios. Solo que no contaba que en mi último trabajo me enamoraría y pensara en retirarme antes de tiempo. Acercándose a Candy la tomo de la cintura para apoderarse de sus labios esa caricia húmeda desde que los había probado por primera vez, cuando le falto el aire beso su cuello, escucho el jadeo de Candy la apretó más a su cuerpo y volvió apoderarse de sus labios, la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la recamara principal él se había encargado de arreglarla.

— Albert tú la decoraste.

— Si mi amor quiero adelantar la luna de miel, te gusta la idea.

— Me encanta, eres muy detallista, las flores, las frases…

— Eso y más hace un hombre enamorado por su chica.

La beso con desesperación bajo el cierre de su vestido, acaricio su glúteo. La acerco a la cama él se sentó y la puso de espalda a él, besaba su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos besándolos, bajo lentamente su prensa intima.

— Eres muy hermosa Candy. Para Candy escuchar su voz ronca de deseo y esas caricias sus besos húmedos sentir su mano en esa parte intima, no pudo evitar gemir y moverse lo había extrañado y deseaba sentirlo dentro, quiso voltearse pero él no la dejo.

Albert se puso de pie y la giro besándola de nuevo, Candy le quito el saco y la corbata, aflojo sus pantalones rozo su miembro, Albert gimió y su beso se volvió demandante.

— Te deseo tanto Candy. Trajo a Candy a su cuerpo evitando que ella siguiera tocando su miembro terminaría antes de empezar, había soñado con ella y muchas veces tuvo que bañarse en las noches para calmar ese fuego que sentía.

Albert estaba sobre ella, Candy acariciaba su espalda entrelazaba sus dedos con su cabello, él se giró y puso a Candy sobre su pecho.

— Hay pecas nuevas.

— ¡Albert!

— Te sonrojas y me fascinas, hay unas nuevas en mi lugar favorito además un pequeño lunar que no había visto.

— ¡Albert!

— Ja ja ja me encantas toda Candy.

— Tal vez porque fuimos a la playa con Amul y sus primos.

— Si te veías hermosa en traje de baño, no te voy a negar que sentí celos, quería acercarme y taparte.

— ¿Estuviste en la playa? ¿Por qué no me saludaste?

— Sabes que por protegerte, no quería que hablaran de ti y además estaban tus sobrinos, con Amul no había problema él y yo mantuvimos el contacto, por él y los chicos me enteraba de todos tus movimientos, y también…

— También que…

— Bueno algunos de tus accesorios tienen un dispositivo de rastreo

— Y cuando pensabas decirme, señor protector. Candy alzo el dedo índice con movimiento circular acusándolo. — Ja ja ja la verdad es que no pensaba decírtelo nunca por seguridad.

— ¿Dónde más tengo dispositivos?

— Ya te dije solo en los accesorios, ven acá. Albert la puso debajo de él y la lleno de besos no sabes cómo deseaba este momento estar así contigo.

— Albert para me haces cosquillas ja ja ja.

— Ah ¿sí? pues te llenare de besos eres mía solo mía.

— Ja ja ja yo también te extrañe, ahora entiendo porque Amul siempre estaba relajado y sonriente después de hablar por teléfono pensé que hablaba con sus primos.

— Vamos a bañarnos así estrenamos el jacuzzi

— Me gusta la idea.

— Después pedimos algo de comer no quiero salir de la habitación.

Estrenaron el jacuzzi que fue testigo de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, mientras esperaban que llegara la cena Albert le enseño las otras habitaciones, al llegar a la biblioteca Albert le tapo los ojos.

— Cuando te diga los puedes abrir. Coloco a Candy en el centro. Ahora puedes abrirlos.

La exclamación de Candy de sorpresa era la que esperaba. Abrazándola por detrás y besando su cuello.

— Albert tú la compraste, siempre quise saber quién la había comprado, es un trabajo maravilloso de Amul cada detalle me dejo sin palabras cuando la vi. Y la pintura de la cabaña también parece que él estuviera ahí.

— Ver esa imagen era como tenerte cerca, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, Amul supo captar tu esencia ese brillo en tus ojos de los cuales me enamore. Cargo a Candy para girar con ella entre risas, el nudo de la bata se desato quedando sus pechos al alcance de Albert se apodero de ellos, la acerco a su rostro para besarla. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

— Parece que ha llegado nuestra cena.

— Pondré la mesa y el vino.

Cenaron entre platicas Albert le dijo que Edgar se había quedado a cargo de su negocio de seguridad, Mateo renuncio después de haber sido él el que proporcionara su teléfono a Isabela.

— Después de que te fuiste despedí a Samantha, había contratado personal nuevo para el área de recursos humanos y diseño, en una de esas fui al área de diseño y vi cómo se le insinuaba al personal nuevo, me faltó al respeto, después el personal me dijo que ella no me toleraba, no la he vuelto a ver.

— Lamento que hayas pasado un rato incomodo con ella.

— Albert… ¿Ella hizo lo mismo contigo?

— No llego a tanto, esperaba que en algún momento aceptara su propuesta de comer juntos, pero no hablemos de ella.

Hablemos de nuestra boda, solo falta que le des el visto bueno al vestido, me hubiese gustado que fuera una gran fiesta pero Amul me dijo que tu preferías algo sencillo.

— ¡Tú viste el vestido!

— No, Amul no me dejo solo tienes que ir a probártelo para hacer los ajustes.

— Mientras tú estabas en la oficina Amul y yo ultimábamos detalles.

— Ya veo… Amul tiene un cómplice.

**_-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0- _**

Ondeaba la cortina los primeros rayos del sol pasaban a través de ella, se escuchaba el sonido del agua golpeando, Candy abrió lentamente las ojos unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura, él sintió su leve movimiento y la atrajo a su cuerpo su respiración se escuchaba pausada y tranquila, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

Candy recordaba el momento de su boda en esa pequeña iglesia entrando de la mano de su hijo Amul con una sonrisa resplandeciente, cerró los ojos y vino a su mente Albert esperándola de pie con esa sonrisa que solo tenía para ella, se había cortado su cabellera rubia el corte le asentaba bien, él estiro su mano para tomar la suya, sonriendo a Amul.

Todo fue maravilloso la cena, el baile. Pudo ver que George tenía lágrimas en sus ojos esperaba que fueran de felicidad ella lo quería como un padre, habían pasados momentos difíciles juntos. Pero ahora las cosas iban bien, su cuñado Yamir y su esposa Yalitza convivían más con Amul eso la ponía feliz.

Recordaba su noche de bodas escuchar la voz de su amado diciendo su nombre cerca de su oído sintió un dolor en su vientre, otras palabras que se quedarían guardadas en su mente era tan apasionado, estaban en ese lugar paradisíaco él no había querido decirle a dónde la llevaría.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—Al baño mi amor.

— Regresa a mis brazos. Candy lo miro sonriente y se encamino al baño, él la siguió con la mirada le gustaba ese trasero respingón alcanzaba a ver las pecas que tenía en su espalda, ella sintió su mirada pero él alcanzo a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa.

Albert escucho la regadera y se levantó, habían llegado por el mediodía a Bora Bora rentado un bungalow, comieron y nadaron un poco.

— ¿Pensabas bañarte sin mí?

— ¡Albert! Pensé que querías descansar.

— Sí, quiero descansar pero con mi esposa en mis brazos. Diciendo esto se metió a la regadera se bañaron juntos.

— Vamos a desayunar porque después quiero ir a bucear ¿Te ha encantado mi sorpresa?

— Sí, mi amor escuchar el sonido del agua es relajante y el piso transparente me encanta.

— Déjame ponerte el bloqueador, usa un sombrero para cubrirte del sol el desayuno ya debe estar servido.

Después de desayunar caminaron tomados de la mano, descansaron en unas hamacas Albert la tenía sobre su cuerpo.

— Me gusta sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Dijo Albert acariciando la espalda de Candy. Quieres dormir un rato puedo cuidar tu sueño, acercándose a su oído.

— Anoche no deje que descansaras. Con una sonrisa traviesa depositando un beso en su frente.

Me parece un sueño tenerte entre mis brazos desde que te vi me quede cautivado con tu sonrisa. Albert acariciaba el cabello de Candy. Me gusta tu cabello suelto te da esa imagen felina seductora.

— Ah ¿sí? Muy seductora señor Andrew.

— Mucho mi amor, cuando te sumerges en el agua y luego sales me dejas hechizado.

— Ya habías venido a este lugar.

—No, pero estaba en mis planes y que mejor acompañado de una rubia de ojos verdes. Vamos ya podemos nadar.

Adentro del agua jugaban se sumergían, Albert la rodea con sus brazos, la besaba

— Es hora de subir a la moto acuática para hacer el recorrido, iremos juntos de ninguna manera te dejare que vayas sola. Ayer te deje unos minutos y dos chicos trataban de conquistarte.

— Estas exagerando un poco ¿no crees?

— Tal vez pero no quiero arriesgarme. Albert la cargo para tenerla cerca. Soy un poco celoso lo confieso. — Dijo sonriente

Hicieron el recorrido entre risas, por la tarde hicieron la excursión de snorkel regresaron al bungalow se bañaron ambos iban vestidos de blanco querían ver el atardecer Albert había preparado una cena romántica en el Bloody Mary´s.

Por la mañana iban en una yate ambos iban en la cubierta eran los primeros en salir al paseo querían esos momentos a solas. Antes de regresar a New York.

**_-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-_**

Habían pasado quince años de esa luna de miel Amul al saber la llegada de su hermano William no cabía de felicidad se volvió protector con su hermano, cuando lo pusieron en sus brazos tan pequeñito sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de llevarle nueve años, conforme pasaban los años William fue consciente de la salud de su hermano Amul y ahora él era protector con su hermano, iban juntos al hospital la residencia donde creció que ahora era un albergue para las familias que venían al hospital y no podían pagar un hotel, el no quiso venderla todo era supervisado por ellos, a pesar de tener personal a su cargo, ellos convivían con las familias y los niños los fines de semana. Celebraran año con año el día del niño llevando payasos, gente disfrazada de algún superhéroe. La alegría que esto les causaba a los niños internados para los hermanos era más que suficiente.

— ¿Hijos van para el hospital?

— Si, madre después iremos a comer con mis primos.

— Bien llevan todo, ¿verdad?

— Mamá van con nosotros los chicos de seguridad y Josué.

— Bueno hijos siempre me preocupare por ustedes. Dijo Candy haciendo un guiño.

— Siempre extrañare a Sofí.

— Hijo nosotros también pero ella debe estar donde este su esposo, vendrá a visitarnos pronto.

Albert hablando con el personal de seguridad Tom y Jimmy seguían trabajando para la familia, no perdía la costumbre de coordinar las salidas de sus hijos. Frederick y Sofía se habían casado y vivían en los Ángeles.

Albert abrazo a Candy la atrajo hacía él, beso sus labios, acaricio sus glúteos. Will bajo la ventanilla.

— ¡Por todos los cielos padre todavía seguimos aquí disimulen un poco!

— Pensé que ya habían arrancado. Dijo Albert sonrojado. Se escucharon las risas dentro del automóvil.

— Ja ja ja Will a mí me encanta verlos así de enamorados. Un sonriente Amul que le gustaba ver a su madre feliz.

— A mí también pero no quiero tener pesadillas. Dijo Will moviendo su cabeza para ambos lados.

Se volvieron a escuchar risas.

Albert volvió a besar a Candy una vez que el automóvil se alejó.

— Mi amor sé que todavía estás triste por lo de George yo también lo extraño ya pasaron tres meses.

Se fue feliz disfruto mucho a Amul y a William se los llevo de viaje. Donde quiera que se encuentre estará con una sonrisa.

— Si tienes razón mi amor.

— Qué puedo hacer para levantarte los ánimos.

Candy corrió hacia el jardín seguida de Albert la alcanzo rodando con ella y quedado arriba, a su mente vino el recuerdo cuando la conoció.

— Le puedo romper la nariz señor Andrew ja ja ja

— Primero haré lo que me hubiera gustado hacer ese día, después puedes romperme la nariz.

Albert beso a Candy mordiendo sus labios, en su mente tenia grabada esa escena mientras estaba sobre ella, esos ojos y esa sonrisa, sus labios rojos que deseo probarlos tiempo atrás, la besaba con pasión caricia que Candy correspondía por igual.

— Te amo.

— Te amo.

_**¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme y sus comentarios!**_


End file.
